Alita: The Deadly Spawn
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "After bonding with Venom, Alita has to come with terms with bonding with a parasitic creature as the two must come to face something of their own creation as well the horror it brings to Iron City which will slowly try to consume their family and friends."
1. The lethal angel strikes

**_"My name is Alita, before I was brought back by my foster father Ido, a cybernetics doctor that helps people as well restores body parts. I was a ERM solider, who fought against a man called Nova. A scientist that does experiments as well horrible things which has made others like me chase after him, as well the reason for the extermination of my boyfriends race, the Klyntar. A symbiotic race of alien symbiotes that latch onto a host to become stronger or have a body of their own, most of them were conquers that wanted to travel to planets to make worlds into theirs. However, their are some that have bonded with individuals that learned of their emotions, such as loyalty and honor. Venom, was something in between the middle as he can be protective as well care for others such as myself and my friends, however. He has a predator like sense in which he can let out a beast like persona which leads him to rip apart any hostiles in his way. I've been able to keep him calm as well relaxed with us hunting down criminals in Iron city as a registered hunter warrior as well part time motor ball player, all he has been thinking about is taking Nova apart as well avenging his brothers and sisters, I get what he feels, we will go to the city of Zalem. However, we just need to wait."_**

* * *

In the middle of the night, with the lights of the town as well people settling peaceful like, a couple was walking down the street as well minding their own business. They were taking a stroll down the way till the blonde haired woman, felt a bit worried as she cling onto the man by her side like if something was out here with them.

"Honey, it's ok. Ever since Grewishka got killed by Alita, the street's have never been peaceful like."

Explaining to her which sounded like if everything was alright, though what they didn't know was after his death. Numerous other cyborgs as well killers wanted to take his title as well wanted to be known as a deadly killer. They head to a small short cut pass some tunnels in which they we heading home, to which they began to hear something in the corners which sounded like some rustling as well stuff falling onto the ground in which they looked around.

"Still think it's peaceful?"

She asked as they soon heard some laughing from the corners, looking at the corner in which were some gang members with robotic arms as well modified parts on them. They were holding knives as well looked at the couple in a intrigued like look thinking they were easy victims as one of them in glasses walked up to the couple with a smile.

Cyborg: "Well ain't this a interesting deal? Two meat sacks in one night."

He spoke with a smile as the small gang began to toy with them as well frightened them in which the man tried to protect her till he got slashed by one of them as he was bleeding. The woman held her close as the cyborgs walked close to them about to make the kill until they heard something, right above around them was someone whistling. The men looked seeing a figure coming down from the alleyway as a girl, having black hair with light brown eyes, wearing a black like long sleeve coat as well looking at them. The cyborgs continued to whistle in a scary like manner as they looked at her, the two people saw how they thought she didn't look that much of a threat in which the man looked at the stranger as he smiled.

"It's her, Alita. The lethal angel.."

Speaking the words while coughing some blood as she didn't understand, the leader cyborg went up to speak to her which soon ended in a swift manner as she grabbed his throat. The cyborgs moved back as they didn't expect a small girl like her to raise their leader, the black haired girl soon throwed him across a brick wall which makes the wall breaks.

Alita: "You know it's not enough that I try to have one small date with my boyfriend, now I have to deal with punks like you ruining it as well thinking that you can takeover as the next crazy murdering bastard?"

She spoked agitated as the men quickly leapt at the cyborg woman as she quickly began moving swiftly take them out one by one as she was throwing them across the sides as well slamming them onto the ground like if it was nothing. Alita also added in some martial art techniques such as ripping off their blades as well side kicking them to the side. Another man was coming from right behind her in which he had a knife, she quickly reacts and grabs his arm as well looks at him, she noticed the fear in his eye, seeing a killer get afraid was something great to see as she felt something growing in her as her white eyes came out.

_"Come on Alita, this guy was going kill this sweet couple. Let's eat his brains!"_

Which was none other than her boyfriend as well the symbiotic creature named Venom, for a while now he's been on his best behavior as well made sure to keep killing criminals as well ramming into other motor ball players into a ground to a minimum, so far he's been ok. Thought recently, he's missed going animal on demented cyborgs as well wanted to kill.

Alita: "Honey, we discussed this. We only kill people that are much bigger and more sadistic, not small metal jerks."

_"It's been several weeks since we've tasted brains, besides. I'm hungry."_

He replied to her in which the cyborg criminal in her hold created a metal knife and goes right for her chest, though a symbiotic tentacle came from the chest and grabs it. Soon enough, it rips off the cybernetic arm as the man screamed in pain.

"Fuck!"

The man shouted as the couple merely kept close to each other as well not trying to look at the sight as Alita dropped the man on the ground, the tentacle soon became a mouth as it ate the arm like if it was a drumstick. He continued to scream in which Alita, got annoyed by it in which she kicks his face shutting him up as well incidentally crushing his head. Seeing the cyborgs all done as well passed out, she noticed the man still hurt as well injured as she rushed over to check if they were ok.

"Don't come near us!"

She shouted afraid like as Alita placed her hands up not going to try anything strange, she helps up the wounded man as well her as she soon use's Venom's enhanced ability's and runs towards the one person that could help them. Her father, rushing over to Ido's medic center in which he could help them out as she quickly lead them inside. The elderly man noticed the injured man as he instructs Alita to lay him on the bed for him to work, the girlfriend however looked frightened as Alita escorted her to seat down as she had to wait for her boyfriend to get better.

Ido: "You were lucky to get here in time, almost lost some of your blood."

"I wasn't worried, the angel was there after all."

Looking at Alita as the girl merely blushed at the comment hearing someone call her that, though that moment when she let Venom eat that man's arm off was a showing of uncontrolled animal instinct. Seeing how Ido was continuing patching up the man, Alita decided to relax as she went into her room. There by the window as well laying down on a small bed was her dog Buddy, the small canine walked over to her which she pets his head missing him as well Venom as his tentacle rubs his fur.

Alita: "What happened out there? Your in control as well never show off your side."

She asked him in which she didn't understand why he was going into his predatorial like state when they were facing off against the cyborgs.

_"Nothing, we have simply grown bored of being all good. Besides, I was hungry~"_

Replying to her as Alita merely placed her hand on her stomach somehow feeling it, ever since they killed Riot as well knew of the existence of more symbiotes still alive. She's been feeling more closer to his kind then ever, the thought slowly faded away as she got a phone call from the side as she went up heading to it. Answering it, she heard from the other side of the phone that it was her friend Leela.

_"Hey Alita? You think your up for some practice tonight? Found a good place to practice those turns as well avoiding getting whacked by those others metal weapons."_

Alita: "Oh right, forgot. I was ugh, doing some hunter patrolling and Venom. Got a bit overboard."

Responding as she looked at the reflection of her mirror seeing Venom, he gives her a look hearing the word 'overboard' as she merely gestures at him that he did. Alita continued to talk to her friend on the phone as even if they were hunter warriors they were also motor ball racers as well knew what they do once they won all the challenges. The girl looked at a drawing above them as she had made a full potrait of Zalem and how it was close to their grasp, all they needed to do was win a few more matches as well win the final one and then that's it. One way to Zalem as well right to Nova's lab, where the two can exact years worth of vengance.

Alita: "I might have to cancel on it, me and Venom have some talking to do about self control."

_"Ouch, well make sure to record it. Never got to see a cyborg girl talk down to a symbiotic boyfriend before. Kisses and hugs girl!"_

Leela shouted as the girls exchange to kisses as Leela hanged up in which Alita still had words for Venom as the two remained quiet for a while. She looked at him from the mirror as his full body was there, even though she couldn't seat right by him at least she could talk to him face to face.

Venon: "We are fine, there is no need for your concern."

Alita: "Well I think there should be. For the past month you've been good ever since we took down Riot, what's going on?"

Looking concern for him since she considered themselves a couple since they mated together as well fought together as well shared each others pain. The symbiot merely lowers his eyes down merely not saying anything as he looks at her with his white eyes.

Venom: "We have, been feeling strange. Like if a part of us is missing, like your memories. Something else was taken, though it's a piece that can't be replaced."

Speaking to her as somehow, she felt it as well as she continued to rub her stomach. With all their parcipitation in the motor ball game, stalking criminals in the night as well getting better with Venom. Alita thought it would pass away, but it didn't, the feeling kept growing more each day like if it was something bitting onto her.

Venom: "You have felt it as well."

Speaking directly to her in which Alita could only nod seeing how there was no point to ignore it any longer. The cyborg girl soon stands up heading to the door to check on the couple as Ido was able to manage the blood lose in which was able to save him, the girl by his side smiled as well thanked the doctor for savjng him. Ido, looks to her seeing how proud he's been of her helping others as well becoming more stronger each day, she showed a small smile to him to show that she was glad that she helped out.

Alita: "Will check on this tommorow, I think it's best if we just sleep."

Thinking of something smart as well logical to do as she merely lays down on the bed pulling the covers over her. Slowly feeling something around her legs and body, she felt the black symbiots forming over like a blanket in which she merely smiled at how he would comfort her as she merely slept in seeing if this strange feeling would go away, for both of their sakes.

**_Dream Sequence_**

**_Right now in a empty space of nowhere as well pitch blackness, Alita was standing in the center as she tried to look for anything that might give her a answer of where she could be._** **_Without getting a warning, she got her answer in which it sounded like a screaming like noise as she turns her head to the sound. Looking at full attention, she had noticed that the emptyness had changed to that of a labratory. Walking through it she had begun to witness the destruction as there were numerous destroyed items including machinery, tables as well the walls covered in scratches and claw marks._**

**_"Hello?"_**

**_She asked seeing if anyone was around, to which end Alita began to here something. Walking to what looked like a table was something horrifying, a man wearing a lab coat was right now killed as well had long red claw marks on his chest. The doors in front of her slide right open to which she soon saw numerous bodies on the ground killed as well ripped a part piece by piece. Looking in front of her was a figure standing in front of a cell in which she heard some screaming from it._**

**_"Come now Cassie, the experiments aren't that painful. Just a few more, then you will truly be invinicble."_**

**_Spoke a familiar voice as it was Nova, though who he was talking to had more on Alita's mind as she was noticing a girl in front of him as well in a corner. She had red hair as well light brown pupils in which she peaked at the man terrified at seeing how he was lying. Nova, soon proceeds to activate something in which some speakers came out as they began to release a powerful loud pitch. The girl screamed louder in which she covered here ears as if she was in pain, to that end her teeth gritted in which she looks at Nova with a angered like expression as well began to look like Venom. Though her attention went to Alita as she let out a horrifiying screech as she leaps right at her._**

**_Dream Sequence ends_**

Waking up from the dream, the girl was right back in her room as well seeing that it was still night. Buddy, being concern for her rushes out of his bed and leaps on her. The dog looked at her worried as the girl merely patted his head thinking that it was only a dream and nothing more. She decides to head back to sleep with Buddy by her side as well try not to think about what she had saw in her dream as it seemed like something from her past which the scientist did on other people like her, though she would stop him at all cost, the only question was when.

* * *

Right in the city of Zalem, in the center of the city was that of a massive building in which was the science center plex of where most cyborgs as well machinery was made. Within the halls was Nova's creations as well numerous individuals working under him as they were right now keeping up progress with the newest patch of centurion robots. Right now, was different since it was on lock down as well most of the Centurions were on as well armored up with the most advanced weaponry as they were right now trying to contain something. Nova, being in charge was right now following a group of highly trained guards as they had on weaponry to handle this situation in which he was walking down a hallway which was covered in claw marks as well dead people around him.

Nova: "Such a waste of life, is the area contained?"

Guard: "Yes sir, It's trying to get to the Communication center. We have our bots ready for the prisoner."

He spoke firmly to Nova as they continued to walk down as the doors slide open showing a room that was full of guards torn to shreads as well cut to ribbions. Most of the guards looked terrified as for Nova, kept a calm exposure as he walked through the corpses to which the others followed him not trying to be scared from this sight. Meanwhile, right at the building was trying it's best to contain this 'prisoner', the prisoner was a girl with red hair as well running terrified by it all as she was trying to find her way out as well moved quickly from everything that tried to stop her. Soon enough, she saw a door which had numerous communication devices as that was her way to call for help, she rushed over to the door only for men to be on the other side and punch her in the face knocking her on the ground.

Guard: "We got her sir, she isn't going any where."

The man spoke through the communicator as there were around seven men with eletric staffs as well cuffs on them. The frighten child moved back trying not to go near them as they tried to corner her to a wall.

"Please, I just want to see my familiy."

She spoke in which she tried to run to another side to get a eletrical charge right into her ribcage as she yells. Soon enough she stand up ignoring the pain as the others did, soon enough the men eletricute her more as well not taking any chances with her as she couldn't bear it. They soon stop seeing her unable to stand, though instead of tears in which most people would show under going through that kind of treatment. They heard a creepy like laughter as she gave them a crazed look in which they kept on their guard.

_"You bastards love hurting little girls huh? Well then, how but I return the favor!"_

In which she leaps at them like a animal and soon begins a killing scene as she uses the staffs to pierce right through their chests as well swat them onto the ground. They tried to shoot her in which she quickly dodged and took the gun, seeing it as a toy she throws it at a man's face in which she goes to him and places both of her hands onto the sides of his head squishing it hard enough for it to crack under pressure.

_"Pop, goes the weasel."_

Speaking in a cute like sick voice in which the several remaining men tried to run away in which she charges after them into the communication's room. It ended with them screaming in pain as well horror as she killed them in a brutal manner, as it ended the red haired girl soon changed her face from psychotic killer to frighten child as she stepped away from the bodies. She didn't understand what happened as she saw the communication room as she rushed inside to try and find out how to contact someone to help her, to which in end it stopped when she was zapped in the back by a guard as the frightend girl turned seeing it was Nova as well some men by his side.

Nova: "This little game is over Cassie, come back now."

Speaking in a calm tone as the girl wasn't going back into that room of her's, looking at the panel she rushed over to which the men fired some eletrical charges at her. She slams her hands onto the panel causing it to go out of control as well made everything light up around them. As that happened, she lets out a painful scream in which her hair grew long showing blades as they stabbdd some of the guards. Looking out of breath she turns at Nova not effectdd as she kept on her feet, she saw a disposal shoot in which the trash disposal would send her somewhere away from him as well his machinery.

Cassie: "I'm not going back there, never!"

In which she rushed over to the shoot as well going downwards. The remaining men were going to head down until the scientist raises his hand ordering them to stop.

Nova: "Let her go, we have more pressing matters to what she has just done."

Seeing at the now destroyed communication panel seeing how it was covered in her blood, however when she let out that scream. It was somehow sent through out Zalem as well possibly Iron city, this escape had given him quite the moment to study this as well see how his experiment will fair on her own in which she would be arriving in the one place he would have sent her once she was comepleted, to kill Alita and Venom.


	2. The new cyborg on the block

**_"As the dream continued to mess with Alita, she still didn't know why she saw herself on Zalem as well in the laboratory of Nova. What she could tell he was doing some kind of horrific experiment on a girl who was frightened out of her mind, though what she had also noticed in the dream was seeing her change her expression into that of a animal about to pounce on a prey._** **_Though it soon faded when she woke up in her room seeing that she was safe as well looking around, not knowing what she saw, it be best to tell Venom as well keep it between her and him seeing this this was a problem which had to be looked into."_**

* * *

Standing up on her feet from the bed as well getting some pajama's on, she walked out to see Ido making some breakfast for her as well himself as she soon hugs him in a friendly manner. Even if Alita had the body of a fully grown woman, the doctor still saw her as his daughter since she was still living with him, even if she had bonded with a murderous creature he still loved her.

Alita: "Did the couple get home safe?"

Ido: "Yes, the man kept praising you because you were there to save him as well his girlfriend. Your getting a reputation of being Iron city's protector."

He acknowledge in which she was about to eat her meal which was basically some pancakes and bacon, though Venom slithered out from her back and eats it whole which surprised the doctor. The symbiote gives him a confused look of why he was surprised by this as he continued to eat the bacon.

Ido: "Venom."

Venom: "Sorry, hungry."

He spoke still chewing as he devours the meal, luckily Ido went to the kitchen in which he pulled out a bowl for him with the label 'Venom' on it. The black symbiote growled as he notice him putting some food into it as the alien eats it, Alita eating as well had a confused as well upset like expression on her face which Ido was able to notice.

Alita: "Ido, how do you. Exactly know Venom? You told me about what his race is, but never meeting one in person."

She asked looking nervous in which he looked a bit surprised as well Venom who had finished his meal, the doctor removed him. glasses as there was no point in hiding it since the two of them have been together for about several months, it was time they knew how a hunter warrior like him new the ancient race of the Klyntar's.

**_Flashback starts_**

_"It wasn't that long ago, people here wanted to see other planets as well meet different races of people. We had ships that allowed us to travel upwards into the atmosphere as well allow us to see the planet we lived on, though some people. Such as Nova and other people, saw potential in the stars rather then looking at them in which he wanted to know if there was life as he along others made devices to contact any life to see if they answer. In which case, the Klyntar did, and just like that. The invasion began, I kept my family safe but saw the monsters coming down from the sky like a fiery assault, buildings swallowed up in fire. People screaming, symbiotes combing into monsters to which Iron city was a battlefield. Though when Zalem came in, it used their cities weaponry to eradicate the symbiotes so that none of them would survive."_

**_Flashback ends_**

Finishing his tale as the two listen to the tale in which that wasn't the full case since Venom did not get caught in his species extermination along with the supposed 'others' he was told about. He could have continued until the phone rang as Alita went towards it to answer, right on the other side was Jerry as she greeted him.

_"Leela's got the training_ _ready for you, got to get ready for tonight's match."_

Informing her as she must have not remembered that, she heads over to her room seeing some matches about tonight as she was in a deadly match with some motor ball players which had different types of armors.

Alita: "Right, I'm heading over right now. Just eating a bit, see you in a bit."

Replying back to him as she heads into her room in which she grabs some of her skates as well gets some clothes on. As she continued to get ready, Alita looked at the mirror seeing Venom as he was giving her a look as he knew something.

_"__Still feeling that piece missing from you, yes?"_

He asked of her in which Alita kept in silence as it was true, although she was able to learn some of the knowledge of how the Klyntar's came to earth. It didn't help her case of why she was having trouble of being her regular self, it kept bothering her as she got fully clothed.

Alita: "Yeah, I hope doing this can help make me forget this."

Seeing that she was still bothered by this as Venom slowly became her jacket with the lines in which she smiled, getting Buddy's collar and leash she wanted to take him with her to see her train as Alita went to say goodbye to Ido before heading out as the doctor notice the look when she left. The loss of something, but what exactly, was the question he wanted to know as he see's her go. As Alita walked outside she happens to see Zalem right above her, it wasn't that long ago when she fought both Pan and Riot on top of the metallic bridges. In those ever moments she felt every slash as well punch she threw at them along with receiving them as her hand shake at the sight of it. As well on the top who watched this display was Nova, the same man who killed both hers and Venom's species during the war. However this was not a time to grief but of to getting better in the races she has been winning at the Motor ball dome.

_"If we are able to finish early, should we go out on patrol?"_

Venom spoke within her mind as it might be a excuse to have him eat another criminal's body part.

_"We aren't exactly going to loose control, it is just do stay on guard. Even with Riot gone, there are others who would want to hunt you down for what you did to Grewhiska and Pan."_

Alita: "I know, maybe it be best to lay low for a while. Focus on the games, in which by then. Were heading straight up to Zalem."

Speaking to him with a sound of promise as Venom merely growls at the waiting, but he's been calm this long. So he could try to keep going, right now they happened to went in the same building in which they had landed when they escaped their dangerous fall from the metal bridge. As Alita walked into the building, she saw that the bottom of it had been changed to that of a skating ring as well the side had metal railings as well the walls were painted over. They had a trademark symbol of wings that were black and purple with the words 'Lethal Angel' on them as well drawings of Alita with black symbiote wings around her.

"So, what do you think?"

Asked a familiar voice in which it was Leela, one of her first human friends who was a expert on Motor ball as well the first to learn about her bonding with the symbiote, Alita looks up looking at the artwork smiling at it.

Alita: "Kind of looks awesome. It's creepy, but good as well."

_"I do not get art, does not exactly interest us."_

Venom replied within her mind as she sighs in which the two girls see Jerry, another friend who was a bit nervous as well also to be ready for any situation. he was considered to Alita as the type of friend that be the truthful one as well responsible while Leela enjoyed to have fun and be spontaneous. He was right now pressing some buttons on a wrist gauntlet which looked a bit interesting as Alita and Jerry went down to check out what he was doing.

Alita: "What you doing?"

Jerry: "Well, remember how you able to take one those guys? Well since you have Venom, it's probably better if you did it with something more bigger."

In which he presses a red button on his wrist in which coming through a large like entrance was a centurion, however it didn't have guns but that of clubs along with different types of melee weapons on the side in which Alita's eyes suddenly turn white seeing if it was here to face them.

Leela: "Easy there killer, after the factory got messed up by that silver creature. Most of the destroyed Centurions was being taken by the people, kind of owe you for that."

Sounding grateful that they had their own centurion just encase they be in danger, Jerry showed the two how he was able to figure out a way to restart his systems as well make it non lethal, it took a lot of time as well was worth it as he was able to control it. He demonstrates the controls as it swings left to right along with having the arms of the centurion go up and down. It was like a toy to the three as Alita walked over to the machine as she touches the metallic side of it, Venom within him still felt nervous a the machine had torn his brothers and sisters into pieces.

Jerry: "So the guys you will be fighting are called the metallic slashers, these guys have five wins. Not exactly to be messed with since their inches away from getting into Zalem."

_"They will soon realize that once they go up there, they will become Nova's lab rats."_

Venom telling Alita as it would be true, so far from what she could tell is that once they go up to Zalem, they become property of Nova as well become a part of his experiments. However, that will all change once they end him as well make sure no other person would become a tool in his hands as well die by them.

Leela: "I know that, Venom has a bit of trouble with this type of robot. Though for now, he could help with you avoiding these attacks along with how your going handle this race tonight."

Giving Alita some hope in which the girl nods as she walks over to a bench to get ready as Jerry, takes out her skates as he beings to place them on as Alita. Looked towards Leela, who was checking out the circuitry along with it not going to attack them, having her skates ready the cyborg girl stands up and begins to steady herself as well look at the giant mech ready to train. The two humans, walk to the side as Alita gets into starting position as she waited for the call, Leela shows her a time watch in which she was going start her off, pressing the side of the device Alita takes off and begins to skate on the sides. Moving left to right as well watching the centurion, the machine began to move it's side left to right along with watching how it moved.

Alita: "You still want to break this thing?"

_"I prefer, 'wreck it's shit'. However, this is just for the sport. We prefer to tear our enemies a apart."_

Venom spoke within her as the cyborg leaps over it's arms as well avoided the movement in which the giant machine trying to stomp on her, Jerry saw to the controls seeing how he made sure it didn't harm her, otherwise Venom would come out to play and it wouldn't be pretty for anyone.

Leela: "Ok Alita, were going make it go faster. So get ready."

Warning her as Alita merely nodded as Jerry, showing a concern face presses some buttons in which the machines eyes turn red moving it's arms along with the weapons on the sides faster as it tried to smash her. Though with the combine might of her berserker armor along with Venom. it didn't seem that much of a problem until something happened. As if it came from the outskirts of town, she held a strange like scream in her ears as it affected hear along with Venom as small symbiote tentacles came out as she lost control of her movement. The centurion, catches her off guard as it hits her from the side making the girl fly out of the ring and land into a wall making her friends looked shocked. Jerry shuts down the centurion as they rushed over to check on Alita, so far the girl had her head spinning along with feeling weak as the two helped her on seat her up as this wasn't her.

Leela: "You ok? Never seen you fall that hard, it was like a hunter warrior came in a bashed your head in."

Asking her seeing how Alita never lost control on her skating, the small faint of the scream ringed in her ear like a metal beam hitting against the wall as she held her head.

Alita: "Yeah, something just messed with us."

Speaking for Venom as something happened outside, the two decide to do a rundown on the skates as well have Alita take it easy as they were going check out what happened outside. However, the girl was still messed up from the scream as it wasn't that of a human, but something like a insane killer. Breathing in, she stands back up to get her strength up as well not let it bother her, she had a game tonight and she couldn't afford to get distracted by something like that.

* * *

Night had come to Iron city as the people were gathered in the Motor dome, where within the stadium was a new as well advance racing track as it had spikes along with different types of traps which was iron spikes along with fall out area's as if someone bumped that person out they would crash head first into the ground. In the shower room was Alita getting ready, she looked at herself fully armored along that had purple and black designs over her as well having her sword by her right arm.

_"The scream from this afternoon, it was not of human. We must investigate it."_

Alita: "We will, but so far no one reported it as a kill. So after the race, will go out on patrol."

Replying to him as even if the scream startled her, this race had to be done since they were close to heading to Zalem. Heading out to the field, the two saw the lights along with the massive crowd of people that once wanted her destroyed in the first race, now see her as a well known racer that has taken on the worse type of motor ball racers as well stood up against Nova as well took down Grewishka. Waving to them on as well giving them a smile, the black haired cyborg heads to the starting line as she meets up with the other racers. Within the bleachers of the audience was Ido, along with Leela and Jerry as they saw how Alita looked alright along with how she was getting herself ready.

Ido: "She should have come to me then continue her training."

Jerry: "That's what I said after we went to check out what made her fall, but she insisted on continuing. I didn't know which want to keep going, either her or Venom."

Responding to her father as Leela, holding out some binoculars was looking at the other competitors, the metallic slashers. Each of these racers had on a strange like armor set as they appeared to look like jackals, mantis's as well one of them having four arms. The racers whistled at her like if she was prey as they wanted to try and get with her, one even tried to come up close to her showing off a grin.

"Hey there, your the lethal angel right? Got a side, you look more of a angel then being lethal. Maybe after the race, we could party at this joint I know."

One of the men wearing jackal armor said as Alita merely chuckled at the comment, however Venom growled at how he paraded like a animal, not knowing within this innocent looking cyborg was a true animal ready to rip him to shreds.

Alita: "Sorry, but already taken. Also, he might not like it if you try to give me that smooth shit. Really hates that."

Responding back to him as the jackal rider merely snorts at her thinking that she regret that, they all got ready at the starting line looking at the track as they waited for the lights to go green. Zeroing out the sounds of everyone as well the crowd, Alita let's Venom take control this time as her eye's become white showing off his side as soon enough. The starting light goes green as t was time to go and show these false beasts what he truly was.

_"Go time."_

Responding as he moves head first amongst the racers as they follow Alita as they saw how the ball shoots out rolling across the track, trying to get to the ball first. Alita gets hit by the side and tumbles a bit as she saw the four armed racer taking it, the giant sized racer moved fast as well was grabbing racers to the side and slamming them into the ground. Standing back on her feet, she soon chases after the four armed cyborg as he kept moving faster as Alita saw how he moved, it was strange but she kept moving as Alita avoid the men's attacks as well their blades in which it was a challenge. Pulling out her Damascus bade, she began to block the attacks as well knocking them off their feet as she rushed to the front where the four armed cyborg had the ball.

Alita: "These tactics, reminds me of Grewhiska."

_"Don't care, just want him dead!"_

Sounding angry as Alita could relate to that as she used her nimble figure to boost her way forward not knowing two mantis like racers came in with sickles trying to slice her up. Sliding downwards she slashes the right ones wheels, but not before the left one picked his teammate up and placing him on his back, freaky enough their bodies combined in a robotic type manner in which they became a two headed and four armed mantis cyborg.

Alita: "That's so messed up."

Looking shocked at the mash up as they swoop right to her as she blocks off each of the attacks as well avoided one of them getting into her body, holding the lower arms from taking her waist. Alita saw how the upper arms were about to go right into her shoulders, Venom coming in he allows Alita to use his strength and throw the cyborg over her, seeing the cyborg fly up she delivers a solid left punch into it's chest making the cyborg crash onto the ground. jumping over the body, Alita moved forward right by the four armed giant in which he looks at her with a look.

"Well, if it isn't the killer of Grewishka. Maybe if we waste you, that bounty on you can help us get more upgrades."

In which made Alita looked a bit shocked, as the others were after her as well. The jackal racers were coming up from behind with a crazed look in which it was the Vector plan all over again. Apparently with how much reputation she has gotten, bagging her would make their lives much more easy in which for hers, she had to end theirs.

Alita: "Sorry boys, but the last time it ended. The people after me got really, scrapped."

To which she sliced through the four arm man's hand dropping the ball as she grabs it, right to the finish line she makes a break for it as she was able to make it first as well win. The crowd cheered for her as she dropped the ball, she stops right in front of them making a smirk seeing as how Alita was standing right in front of them. They could take her down right here and get the reward for her head, though they stopped to notice someone looking at them from the entrance. Alita turned seeing a red haired girl who had on a hoodie as well a dark yellow shirt, brown pants to match she saw how Alita moved as the men however. Looked at her with hunger seeing her a prize in which they charge after her.

_"Their going after her."_

Responding in which Alita soon chases after them as well seeing what they want with the girl as Ido and the others witness what happened, the doctor instructing the two kids to head to his place. He would arm up and see what was going on as this was strange for a group of cyborgs like them to drop their hunt for Alita for a stranger.

_**Later**_

Right outside of the dome, Alita was able to catch up to seeing the girl run into a abandon church in which the cyborgs caught up to her. Taking off her skates, she removes her armor to which it would slow her down as she holds her blade ready to go in and take them out.

Alita: "If these men try to lay a hand on her, you can eat one of their brains. Anything else, we just rip off their arms. They aren't psychos, just punks that want to make some money."

_"In which case, will be for their tombstones."_

He spoke in a sinister like voice as she spins her blade as well charges through the doors, busting them open ready to take them on she didn't see a bunch of cyborgs jumping on standard girl. They saw what appeared to be a massacre, they saw the cyborgs trying to take her down or kill but most of them were being cut down easily as she moved much faster then them, so far her hands moved liked knifes as she was ripping out their hearts as well doing some psychotic movement.

_"Oh how I love to dance with big and strong men, it's fun to rip out their lungs!"_

To which she did so but finds some mechanical parts, so instead she digs both of her hands within the body and tears one of the cyborg's in half. Next was the four armed giant who had two arms ripped off as well looked terrified, he moved back seeing Alita as he tried to go right towards her for help. However, it was stopped by that of red claw coming out of his chest as well gripping his heart. Alita, looked shocked as the red claw soon retracted the body and the girls throws the lifeless body out. Witnessing the numerous cybernetic dead men on the floor, the red head girl in front of them still had the heart as well her arm being red like as well liquid base as she crushes it. Looking at Alita, the two women stood face to face as Alita saw her in the dream she had, from this point of view she looked like a URM, though her hands were that of a symbiote in which this was something new.

_"Impossible."_

Venom spoke out in which Alita didn't understand this as well in which it was another cyborg with a symbiote to which this was a surprise.

Alita: "it's another symbiote, as well one of me."

_"No, she is not URM nor a symbiote. The arm movement, the killing style as well the smile."_

The symbiote began to list the things in which sounded like Venom as the girl, slowly stopping see's what she has done as well shakes her hands as well looks at Alita turning her head as the black haired woman appeared to be just like her.

Alita & Venom: "She's, from you/me."


	3. Falling from the heavens

**_"Pain, all that Cassie could remember was pain when she first awakened in the lab of Nova. From what she was told about, she was a cyborg design to be one of his perfect warriors as well a hunter that can track down as well eliminate any kind of potential threat that would harm Zalem. She also noticed that amongst all the other individuals that she saw passing by her, she was considered different amongst them. It was because she learned that she had this unique blood within her body that could allow her to do incredible feats to which most of his cyborgs couldn't. She could run faster, hit harder and above all else, could not stop until the target was destroyed. Cassie thought it was strange as whenever she got angered or that of being told she was a freak or that of being considered a thing, something took over her. A side to which it Nova called 'Carnage', a sort of alter personality that would come out and handle what ever aggresive situation that was going on. This, was not something good to see in which Nova had Cassie be experimented day after day to rid herself of this problem as well see if she could control this side. This lead her to the standing off point thinking that this would never stop, that he'd continue until he would rid her of this alter personality. Though the one thing she wondered was why? Why was she like this as well was different, to which Nova told her that he made her from a strand of a dangerous sample of Klyntar DNA as well human blood. As well that the reason why she was being experimented was because of Alita, to which she was the one that made her suffer for this. If that was true, _****_then she had to meet her to figure out why this happened to her as well being created from this strange substance. To figure out if she can control this urge of insanity and above all else, to learn what she is. So right now, going downwards through the garbage system was the red headed girl going to where she would get her answers."_**

* * *

Underneath the floating city was the trash shoots in which it dropped numerous parts as well disregarded items that was considered garbage. Amongst the falling debri was a red head girl who's body was getting hit by each piece of metal as her eyes awaken looking at where she was. Right now, she was petrefied to where she held onto a large like piece to it falling right onto that of a large like trash area. Making a large as well hitting sound, Cassie was able to hold onto to which she didn't let go, slowly opening her eyes she saw that she was out of Zalem as well in that of a junkyard. As she walked away from the metal piece, she noticed that her clothes were torn off during the fall as Cassie looked like a abandon child. Though this ended with her seeing more pieces of metal falling from underneath her, she quickly runs from it as the cyborg makes a run for a building she saw right in front of her.

Cassie: "Somewhere_ to hide!"_

Thinking to herself as the frightened child continue to hurry faster, as the girl continued to run. This lead to her doing a long like jump as she crashed through a window as well tuck and rolls into a wall. Hitting it hard, she groans at how hard it felt as she notices her body had glass pieces in it. Though they didn't stay in for too long as her body to slowly push out the pieces to which they fell off, the blood that was spilt seeps back into her seeing her wounds healing. Looking outside, she saw lights as well that of the falling metal to which she was safe from the outside as well somewhere that was far away from Nova. Standing upwards, she looks around at the room she was in as it was vacant as well no one living in it, though there was some mice scurrying about which she didn't know about.

Cassie: "Hello there."

Speaking to small like rodent to which she gets closer to it, trying to let it touch her finger. As the small mouse walked towards it, her finger became a blade to which it cuts the tail off the animal as it scurries away from her in which she was shocked.

Cassie: "Wait please! I'm sorry!"

Shouting to the mouse as it was soon gone, looking at her finger as it was still a knife like finger to which she tried to make it go away. So far she was right now alone, though Cassie happened to notice a torn curtain hanging up on the wall to which she grabs onto it as she was going to use it as a blanket to cover herself. Going to a corner of the place, she decided to lay down on the wooden floor as well curling up to a ball to which she tried her best to sleep. Shivering to herself as well able to rest, her body began to slowly become red as well spread across the floor as well up to the walls like shadow. Falling asleep, the redness from her body soon covered the entire room making it into that of a web like cavern to which no one would come in without getting stuck in it as several rodents stepped into it as they were then devoured by the red like substance as Cassie did not know this.

_**Morning**_

Upon the next day, the sun had rose up as well shined down onto Iron city to which it seemed peaceful for the citizens of the place. Though in the same rundown building where a lost girl took refuge, Cassie began to slowly open her eyes to seeing the sun as well sky for the first time to which it changes as she saw the room full of the red like substance.

Cassie: "No, not again."

Looking horrified as if it had happened when she was being experiment by Nova, standing up she looks at the substance across the floor as well the walls. However, she strangely felt full to which she noticed the rodents on the floor killed on the ground. It must have fed while she slept to which she felt sorry for them, grabbing the curtain she begins to tear it up a bit to make it into that of a shroud for her to which she could cover herself when she went outside. Looking at the rag on her, Cassie heard the sounds of car's as well people outside to which she slowly creeps to another window as she witnesses something to which it would be more then being up in the sky in Zalem. It was a whole city full of people, a entire town full of them to which there were so many people as it made Cassie look speechless.

Cassie: "There, so many of them. All humans and cyborgs, not machines."

Talking to herself as her mind to began to feel strange, holding the side of her head she began to think of that of fire erupting from the streets as well screams of the people. Grabbing onto her head harder, she grits her teeth to stop thinking about it as she soon snaps back into reality seeing everything looked the same. Looking worried about what she thought of, the girl soon tries to find a way down to which she saw a door. Opening it she soon see's some stairs going downwards, walking down each step she see's another door leading to the outside as well the streets. Reaching for the handle she holds onto it in which she felt her strength taking over as it began to get crushed slowly.

Cassie: "No, I'm in the control. Not you."

Thinking of her counterpart to which she turns it as well opens the door, being afraid of what might be outside she see's a bright light coming down on her. Cassie, soon was outside with many people walking pass her as well moving from left to right minding their own business's to which it was too much. Feeling nervous as well not knowing what to do, Cassie kept to herself to which she began to walk across way as she didn't know what to do. All the red headed girl knew was she had to find the one called 'Alita' as well know what she had to do with her powers. As she walked across the crowd of people she began to notice several eyes looking at her to which it was strange to see a red haired like young woman wearing a curtain as well looked like she lived underground. Continuing her walk, she heard many people with different accents as well languages to which was a lot to process as well heard music seeing a man playing a guitar.

"You like the song eh?"

He spoke to her in which Cassie, being new to this type of environment as well everything else. She walks towards the man as he shows her a small smile to which she pulls a string in which it makes a sound, hesitating the musician tries to keep her calm seeing that she was new to this.

"Easy there, it ain't going hurt yah. Just made for music. it's like you've never heard of it."

Reacting to her moving back from him to which he turns at her, noticing the appearance of her as well the curtain on her. It looked to him that this girl had possibly escaped from somewhere horrible as well treated her awful.

"Did someone hurt you?"

He asked to which Cassie, looks up at Zalem remembering almost every detail of the experiments that happen to her as well that of being treated like a lab rat. Seeing how she shuttered at the concern question, he quickly packs up his guitar as well walks over to her. This made Cassie back away to which he shows his hands not being any kind of threat to her as well tried to calm her down.

"I'm not going hurt you, I just want to help."

In which she didn't know what that word meant, as Cassie couldn't tell if she could trust the stranger. A incoming vehicle came right in front of her to which the horn began to honk, reacting to it like if she was a animal staring at the headlights. As it was about to hit her, Cassie soon grabs the sides of it stopping it in it's tracks as well making the vehicle halt as most of the people saw this.

"Watch where you going ya broad!"

The driver shouted at her in which her light brown eyes became white to which she goes to the driver as well grabs the man by the collar. Her fingers growling like claws as she showed him a insane like smile as well sniffed him

Carnage: "You should watch how you talk asshole, before I rip out that tongue and eat it."

As this wasn't Cassie talking, but that of Carnage in which she was ready to cut loose as well hurt this man who insulted her. However, feeling a gentle touch on her shoulder she turns seeing the musician trying to calm her down. Realizing what she was doing, the girl got back in control of herself and let's the driver be on his way, Cassie looking at the people as they were frightened by what she said. However the guitar player wasn't as he leads her away as well takes his guitar as he was going to take her somewhere safe. However, the two didn't know that they were being watched by that of a cyborg with a punk like look as well spied on them.

"Hey boss, got a lock on that Alita chick. The one that took out Grewishka as well Pan, even if she changed her hair red, it's the same psycho bitch."

He spoke in a vulgar like attitude in which he was instructed to keep a eye on them as well report to where they were heading to as well wait to jump onto them.

* * *

After the whole scene, Cassie was taken to a small home to which was the place of the musician as he let her come inside as well feel safe. Right now, he should have called the factory to which it had been now repaired after the symbiote incident with guards from Zalem. But, seeing how violent she acted would be a bad idea as she might start a fight. The last thing he wanted was to see a girl like her get angry in place full of armed security, he was right now in his kitchen making some soup as he noticed Cassie seating on the couch looking around.

"Sorry if this place isn't that big. I'm trying my best to find somewhere else to live."

Cassie: "It's ok, I love it."

She replied back as that was a strange comment to which it had come from someone like her. Placing a bowl for her as well placing it on the table, as well a set of fresh clothing in which there was brown pants, as well a dark yellow shirt with a black hoodie. Cassie, looking amazed by the clothing in which she stood up to place them on. Removing her curtain, she revealed her body which she was quite remarkable, having the body of that of a nineteen year old teenager. Her breast size was that of C size as well looked slim, the man turns around looking embarrassed as he didn't expect to see her change quickly into those clothes. Hearing that she was done, he turns around to look at Cassie fully clothed as well looked like one of the teenagers outside as he smiled to her.

Cassie: "They feel great!"

To which she hugs him glad that he gave her something to wear as well feel normal, the man merely smiled as he hugs her back to which he soon seats her back down so she could eat the soup. The musician watched at how she ate in which she looked like she hadn't eaten in days, coughing a bit he helps her ease the eating to which she tries to stop, though this type of thing would be short so it shouldn't be wasted for a second.

"Maybe we should try some introductions, my names Joe. You?"

Asking Cassie to which she looks at him with her eyes seeing this positive like expression he was giving off, not fully trusting him she soon finishes her last bite so she could tell him her name.

Cassie: "Cassie, that what my creator gave me."

Rubbing the bowl as she see's her reflection in the soup, Joe could tell that she was a cyborg from looking at her hands as they were almost cybernetic. Though her face looked human, to which he notice a sadden like expression seeing how whoever made her had Cassie go through hell.

Joe: "Listen, Cassie? If you have no where to go. You can stay here for a while, maybe later we can go somewhere that can help you."

Giving her a small suggestion to which Cassie didn't know if that was a good idea, though somehow unlike the assistants of Nova as well the machines he trusted more then the humans that he looked down upon from his floating city. She saw the honesty in his eyes as well signs of him not going to betray her or lie, not replying she soon lays her head by his shoulder. To this, Joe saw how the girl might want to stay her seeing how she felt safe here, breathing in he was about to reply to her until a radio by him started to play to which they hear it.

_"Tonight on at the motor ball arena, Iron city's cyborg angel Alita will be facing off against the Metallic Slashers tonight. If she is able to win this match as well the champions match, she will be heading right upwards to Zalem!"_

The announcer spoke to which the sound from the small old radio made a screech to which only Cassie could here as she goes on her knee's. The musician looked confused to which she covered her ears as her body soon began to show small red tentacles to which he backed away. Before he could respond to this, the door kicked opened to which revealed the cyborg that spied on them as well walked inside. There were around three of them to which they looked at Joe as well the girl on the ground to which they smiled at the sight.

"Well, guess the so called 'Lethal angel' here wanted to mess around. And soon, made this guy hurt her."

One of the cyborgs commented ill like to which Joe, grabs a guitar to which he goes to protect her as the three tried to get near her.

Joe: "I don't know who the fuck you three are, but you stepped into the wrong house."

In which he begins to swing his instrument at them as they merely chuckled at how he tried to protect the cyborg, however the cyborg thugs slapped the guitar away as they began to attack the man. Cassie, looking at them to which one of the men looks at her to which it wasn't Alita.

"Ah man, this ain't her. Some kind of knock off Alita, but she does look more attractive then the original."

To which he looks at her face as well the body as Cassie looked like she could be much better then the angel. Going over to her as well about to grab her hair, her eyes averted to joe being beaten up senseless as like onto the ground. Right when the thug was about to touch her red hair, her eyes turn white to which she bites onto his hand to which she rips right off his wrist.

"AHHH!"

He screams to which the two look at the red headed girl to which she slowly stands up with the dead hand sink into her teeth, spitting it out of her hands. Cassie shows them her teeth as well makes her hands into fists as well snarls at them.

Carnage: "Didn't you know? It's rude to come into a house without knocking!"

To which she leaps at one of them as the girl sends him right through the wall, the thugs see their friend's stomach being ripped into shreds as well could hear his screaming. The one that was beating Joe breaks the guitar making it into a stabbing like weapon, going right to her Carnage looks behind as her right hand becomes a blade to which she pierces his head clean through. Making the body drop, she stands up noticing the last one holding Joe as a hostage.

"don't move bitch! Or the musician gets it!"

Putting a knife at his neck to which she looks at him, turning her head at the sight made Carnage confused. So far she wasn't thinking about the friendly man but of cutting the thug up into pieces as she creeps to him slowly looking at him while smiling.

Carnage: "Putting a meat sack in front of me is a bad idea. Because, I am hungry!"

To which she lunges at him, but just before she could stab him. The thugs blade was able to cut Joe's throat making him gasp in a shocking like manner. Dropping on the ground, Carnage was able to land right on top of the thug to which she growled angered like. Opening her mouth, her mouth widen to which showed fang like teeth in which she rips off his neck in a clean bite. Seeing the three bodies torn up like if they were paper, she notices Joe to which her senses kick in bringing back Cassie. Seeing what had happen, she rushed over to her holding his neck as she tried to stop the bleeding, right now the girl was frighten by what she had done to which she couldn't control herself.

Cassie: "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to let this happen."

Showing tears in her eyes as she pleaded to the dying man for forgiveness, however. Joe, merely holds her hand which was by his bleeding neck to which he was trying to say something to her.

Joe: "What, ever happens. Don't, loose control of yourself."

To which he meant of what had happen just a few seconds ago, soon enough on his last breath his eyes slowly closed as he was dead. The cyborg like girl, removes her hand seeing the blood on it as well it shaking, couldn't contain her emotions to which she began to shake. To which in, she let out a painful like scream seeing how she lost the only human that tried to help her. The scream was able to be heard from the outside as the people didn't know what happened, Cassie now full of hate as well anger soon goes right through the hole she made as soon enough runs away from the sight. What was going through her head was grief as well the fact that she lost her control because of this, blood that coursed within her. Though now, she had the location of Alita, to which now she can confront her and seek information about what the hell she truly is.

_**Night time**_

Right under the dark sky of the city, Cassie was walking pass the citizens of the crowd to which they where heading right into the motor ball stadium. Having a hood cover her face from the public along with avoiding attention, she continued to walk forward until she saw right near the edge of the race track. Looking for Alita, she notices that of several men racing pass through the side as well chasing after a black haired woman. Seeing her in purple like a suit as well gliding across the tracks with grace as well acting like a warrior.

_"That's her."_

Thinking to herself in which she tried to follow her, so far she moved fast as well agile against the other racers to which she began to feel something. The blood within her began to go off like crazy, she stood in front of the entrance to get a better look to which she saw Alita standing right in the middle between the men. They looked ready to strike her down as well tear her a part, that was until one of them noticed her to which Alita see's her as well. Cassie, feeling her heart stop at that moment to which she saw her eyes, they looked exactly like her to which they were somehow connected. Before she could do anything, the cyborgs soon charged right at Cassie as the red headed girl ran away from them to which she began pushing people out of the way.

"Get back here!"

One of the racers shouted to her in which she continued to move faster, not knowing it she had a plan for them to which she see's a near by church to which was old and abandon. Having them look right from behind, she quickly heads right in to which she shuts the door.

"We got her trapped."

Spoke the cyborgs as the four armed cyborg busts right in, looking around from within they saw no traces of her. The two jackal riders along with the big one looked around to which they saw nothing but wood and windows all around them. They hear a creak to which they look upwards, seeing a figure standing above them was Cassie as her hands soon grew into claws as she leaps down onto them beginning her assault onto them. Right as Cassie began to tear apart the men, the doors opened showing Alita as well holding her blade to which she was watching the hooded girl tear these men piece by piece with her red crimson hands.

Carnage: "Oh_ how I love to dance with big and strong men, it's fun to rip their lungs out!"_

To which her carnage side was taking over as she leapt right at the four armed cyborg as she slices through the two arms as well throws them to the ground. The big man looked frightened as the Jackal brothers tried to kill her, in which she quickly charges at them ripping them apart. The torn limb cyborg runs to Alita seeking help until Carnage, stretches her right hand like a tentacle to which she grabbed his heart. Pulling it out made the cyborg racer die onto the ground to which she soon looks at Alita. She looks at her curious like as her eyes soon changed back into her normal ones as the two stood in silence, not knowing what she say in this moment as the two stood in silence, not knowing what to do next.


	4. Forever bonded in blood

**_"Two cyborgs, two Klyntar like symbiotes together facing each other in a church that had the blood of the hunters that tried to take Alita. _****_Both not moving, they had a strange like connection in which Venom along with Cassie could sense, in which that Alita could feel as well since the look on the red headed girl's face was that of confusion along with fear, the same look she had when she first got Venom. _****_The symbiote within Alita felt something off with her in which she didn't have a symbiote, rather that she is one placed with a URM body to live, possibly the work of Nova in which case made him growl in a angered like expression. Cassie, felt the same thing to which that she felt a connection within her _****_in which case made her blood along with her alter personality Carnage come out to see them as they waited for whatever was about to go down."_**

* * *

Carnage: "You bitch!"

She shouted in rage to which Alita saw how the nervous expression changed into that of her blood lust side. Rushing at her with her red claws, the URM cyborg soon leapt away from the attacker to which she saw rage coming from Cassie as she acted like this from her dream.

_"This unbridle rage, as well savage nature. She is a symbiote."_

Alita: "But she's like me, we need to stop her while not hurting her."

Replying to him as she pulled out her blade so that she could deflect the on going attacks, so far the two moved around at the same pace as her arms were focused on being claws. She never seen something from Venom's race before, but she wasn't like him. This was a whole different type of cyborg, though she still frightened to which Alita had to get to the actual her then this killer persona.

Alita: "Please, I don't want to fight you."

Carnage: "That's fine, because I prefer to rip you into shreds!"

Giving her a answer in which she didn't expect, continuing the attack Alita merely see's her right claw extending right at her to which her reflexes cuts her own hand. The two looked shocked at this display as Carnage, let out a scream in which she didn't mean for it to happen.

Carnage: "You, you cut me."

Speaking in a manner of shock in which Alita was going to speak out to her in which Carnage, lets out a cackle in which her numb shoots out a symbiote like web to it. Dragging it from the ground, her hand soon reattach itself in which she lets out a smile.

Carnage: "I really am from you, mommy."

Speaking in a tone to which she charges at him, seeing as how Alita's emotions wouldn't stop this killer. Venom, soon takes over as her body soon became covered in black liquid as well growing much bigger. Carnage, looked at this surprising change as Venom grabbed onto the wrists of her in which she slams her onto the ground making the girl looked shocked at him while Alita was within him seeing him stopping the attack in one move.

Venom: "Enough! You will respect where you have came from youngling."

He spoked in a serious as well angered tone to which made Carnage looked at her with a awe struck face, shaking from this she soon makes her claws go away reverting back into normal hands while her eyes soon change into her regular normal eyes. Cassie, getting back in control looks at the black monster in front of her to which she becomes frightened by this as she tried to get away from him as he holds her close in which it was not a bone crushing hold. It was a hug showing a somewhat caring side as this surprised Cassie, the red headed girl felt nervous she soon began to show tears in which she holds onto him feeling like this was something missing from her since she found out about this side of her. As this continued, he lets Alita take over to which she could now talk to Cassie seeing how they could now try to hold a conversation without letting one another tear each other a part.

Alita: "It's ok, I'm here."

Patting her on the back of Cassie as she noticed the blood as well bodies on the ground as Alita kept her eyes averted from the sight, seeing that no one else was here. There was no choice but to escape this sight as Alita had to get her out of here before anyone could report this, they quickly ran out as she made a symbiote like tentacle shoot right out of her arm as the two rushed upwards on top of a building to get away from the place.

Cassie: "How, did you do that?"

Asking seeing how she didn't change into Venom as well had total control, Cassie looked at her right arm to which it was like Venoms arm. However, she had total control of it in which Alita thought about that Cassie might have not controlled her movement back in the church.

Alita: "It's because of the bond between me and Venom. Don't you have one with.."

Trying to figure out the name of the symbiote within her, Cassie looked a bit uncomfortable to which it was like she didn't want to bring it up as it brought nothing but fear as well nightmare.

_"There is something off with the child, the bond between human and symbiote realizes on the two combining their emotions. From what I have seen, she is frighten as well afraid. The creature, is that of bloodlust as well wanting to kill, which I learned when I was trained under Riot."_

To which, Cassie held onto her arms as she kept to herself along with removing her hood letting her hair come down. Seeing this display, Alita could only notice how she acted to which even that this girl acted like a psycho. She was just afraid when she first found out about Venom, it be possible to settle down as well figure out who and what she was.

Alita: "I know that, this isn't the right time to ask names but. What's your name?"

Asking her in which she saw the red headed girl seats down by the ledge in which Alita joins her, the two looked at the lights in the town to which it felt peaceful as well that of how it calmed the girl down.

Cassie: "It's Cassie, the name that. Nova gave to me when he made me."

Answering her which was like a trigger as Venom came out from the side of Alita's left shoulder looking at her with his white eyes as well sharpen teeth hearing that she was from Zalem.

Venom: "You were sent by Nova?!"

Speaking in a hostile tone to which she saw how he moved like a snake towards her in which caused her eyes to change as well look right into him letting Carnage come out as well having her teeth look sharpen as well snarling right at him.

Carnage: "Back off you slime bastard! Before I rip you right off her arm."

Making a threat to which she had the same rage as Venom had, they looked at each other like if they were about to fight as this was a good moment to get some answers from this as she quickly brought out her sword as well ignites it in fire making Carnage move back.

Alita: "Both of you, knock it off. We aren't here to fight, but talk. In which case this is you.."

Carnage: "Carnage, the red headed bitch who enjoys killing more then.."

Before replying with her talking, Alita merely slapped her face having enough of that talk come from her in which case making the symbiote like girl stay quiet. Feeling the side of her check, this kind of expression showed that this type of strength was from Venom in which case she hugs her from it.

Alita: "I'm sorry, but you need to watch that mouth of yours. I already get enough from Venom."

Speaking to Carnage in a dominate tone which made the girl merely nod as she smiles at the two, in which case this was a strange like change from being psychotic to now behaved. Venom, looked at the side of Carnage noticing how the pulsing like symbiote reminded him of himself as she looks at him.

Venom: "Carnage, how did you get created in the lab of Nova?"

Wanting to know how this all happened in which case the symbiote girl was about to begin to which case it was going to long, if it was Cassie then it would be difficult. However, Carnage had no issue as she was glad to tell how a killer like her had been made in the lab of the Klyntar's worst enemy.

_**Flashback**_

_**"From what I could remember, I was in a small like container where I saw the scientist bastard that made me."**_

_**Carnage explaining her tale to which she remembered that of being in a container, as well that of something in which the small like ooze noticed the blue eyed scientist working on the computers as well along with other technology as he was analyzing the substance. Soon enough he began to look up ways to test on the symbiote, there was plenty of electricity that he used on her, stretching her a part along with testing out the primary weaknesses of a symbiote. Exclusively that of sound and fire, however the fire didn't hurt that much seeing how she was different from other Symbiotes he had met in the past.**_

_**"He put me through all kinds of hell, making me into a weapon. As well trying to figure out how to control me into being the perfect killer."**_

_**Remembering each type of torture she had been put through, however the more that Nova did it to the red like symbiote. The more angry as well chaotic it got to which lead to her becoming unstable, whenever he tried to use hosts on her, it would lead to the death of them trying to bond with Carnage as the toll of kills went up.**_

_**"No matter what he did, I always kept fighting as well made sure I was no pet. However, the next host was different from the meat bags that he sent to me."**_

_**Thinking about the last host Nova gave to Carnage, it was the lifeless body of a female URM body which was just like Alita but was damaged as well showed no signs of life. As soon as she merged into the body, Nova did something in which case involved him electrocuting the both of them as it caused Carnage to fuse into the body as well become unable to move herself from the body. **_

_**"He trapped within the body as well that of making me imprisoned, that's where things got, screwy."**_

_**In which Nova was able to bring out a human brain which he combined it within Carnage as the fuse somehow became permanent in which leads to her becoming a whole new type of being. The experiment went on to the point where the dead body was brought back to life, however Carnage was locked within her to the point where she was locked away.**_

_**Flashback ends**_

Alita along with Venom looked surprised by this story seeing how Carnage wasn't a normal symbiote, but a different type of symbiote that is now fused with her. Talking to them, somehow made Cassie take control in which point looks at the two looking sad for her in which case made her think that they would be afraid of them.

Cassie: "Did, she tell you about how. We were made?"

In which case Alita nodded to her seeing how somehow while being in controlled of Carnage, she was being brought back from some kind of deactivation as well being this, freak.

Cassie: "What she, or I. Didn't tell you, was he wanted us to kill you. I wanted to know if I had parents, or rather if I found someone else like me. In which case, I have."

Looking a bit sad like to which Alita, merely placed her arm around her shoulder hugging her in which meant that she wasn't afraid of her nor the killer side of her in which this shocked her.

Alita: "I don't care about that, cause now that we found each other. I'm not going let anything happen to you."

Promising that she wouldn't let Cassie be used in Nova's scheme along with being used like a weapon, Venom was still curious about the Carnage side of her. How it reacted to her as well that of how she was angry, there was only one way to figure out if she was possibly from him, which is going to Ido to figure about this situation.

* * *

After convincing Cassie to come with her somewhere safe as well promising a place where she would be safe, she took her to Ido's clinic to which made the frightened red headed girl let out her Carnage side. However, Venom along with Alita kept her calm seeing how she was able to listen to her as well allow Ido to see what exactly she is. In the back, Alita was leaning by the side looking at how her father was right now examining her to which Cassie was willing to work with him.

_"If it's possible, Carnage might be our child. With how she acts as well fights, it comes from both of us. Though Cassie, has the type of innocence you had that I noticed when we first met."_

Explaining the facts of this, as well of how calm she be whenever Alita would be serious to her. It made her troubled to think that she be a mother to that of a killer symbiote along with Cassie being involved with it.

Alita: "What about Cassie?"

Asking since she wasn't apart of this, she didn't have a choice in this matter seeing as how they were both merged together when Carnage was created. It was unfair to Cassie that she had to be used in this attempt just for Nova to kill the two of them, this type of anger made Venom feed upon it made him come out to look at her as well the URM teen laying on the medical table.

Venom: "Seeing as how this is the first URM individual that we or rather most people have seen. Be best to watch over her, however. If she is a agent of Nova, we kill her."

Thinking about that it to which Alita was about to do something, however Ido beat her to it in which case slaps him hard as he seemed angry.

Ido: "You parasite, I looked at the blood of the young girl. She has Symbiote DNA within her as well had came from you, long with Alita!"

Getting angry at the fact that he found out about them, bonding in a manner to which made Alita feel scared to which she was going to explain her case. Though, he was right now angry at the fact that this had lead to the event of the first ever Klyntar URM cyborg.

Alita: "But, what about Cassie? She doesn't have my blood?"

Ido: "No, the body that Nova crafted is that of the berserker body. Though doesn't have the same strength like yours, the only thing that's coursing through her is Carnage. Though, their brain shows something that no one has ever seen."

Looking concern for this to which he leads her to look at the scans of her brain activity, looking at the screen they saw how the activity was from her mind along with Carnage being involved. The two were mixed together to the point of being dangerous to remove Carnage from her, they were sharing a body. Meaning if they were both separated, the two of them would die.

Cassie: "With us being one, am I still going be a killer?"

Having the same fear in her eyes from the church to which made it seem like this would never end, Alita placed her hand onto hers not letting dread from this as the two looked at each other.

Ido: "Your not a killer, no matter what Nova did to you. It is up to you of how you use your talents. The same thing I spoke of to Alita when she got her new body."

Giving the girl a warm smile making Cassie feel a bit better, though something strange happened. While Alita was staying by Cassie's side, her right hand became red like while Alita's became black as the two's symbiotes were somehow sharing the moment as well to which it looked special as well felt a bit worried about this. Now, he had two URM girls who have united each other as well two of the most deadliest creatures with him as well together, though most of all was that his adoptive like daughter had a daughter, which made him a grandfather.

_**At night**_

Right on the rooftop, Alita and Cassie were talking side by side as well allowed the black haired girl to introduce her to Buddy. The dog that helped him introduce Venom to her, so far the small canine was liking her which made Cassie feel relived that animals liked her.

Cassie: "What, happens now?"

Asking her to which made Alita thought about this, with Cassie here as well the fact that she had killed dangerous cyborgs as well escaped that of Zalem. She had no where to go, as well had a chaotic Symbiote within her that would be the dominant one.

Alita: "Well, for the mean time you'll stay here with Ido. Me and Venom well help you along with Carnage control the same body, as well be strong."

_"As well let her become primal like Carnage."_

Venom spoke making Alita groan at this, Cassie smiled as Carnage began to come out as her white eyes soon came out to which Carnage wanted to talk. Seeing as how she was a symbiote, it be best for Venom to talk as Alita let's her boyfriend takeover as he grows right out as the two symbiote individuals were seating by the same side while Carnage, looked at the canine seeing how Buddy liked her.

Carnage: "Daddy, how exactly can you stand these meat bags? The cyborgs are fine cause their stronger but the humans? Their just food for us."

Speaking in that of the traditional symbiote sense in which Venom saw how he saw a lot of his killer side within her, he looks at the city as Carnage looks at it not seeing what he was looking at.

Venom: "Although you are still young, we are much more then killers. As well to the point that we control our fates, yes it is fun for us to kill bad people as well eat their brains."

Which made the two grin at the thought as well thinking about how tasty it be to eat some brains right now, though he felt Alita's emotions making him get back on track which he tries to talk to Carnage.

Venom: "however, there is beauty on this planet we live on. It has so much for us to see, along with what we can do. For now, this planet is our to live in as well play with."

Giving her idea's of what they could do together, in which made Carnage think about it for a while as she looks down to Buddy as she tries to pet the dog to which she smiled. She leans her head down by his shoulder enjoying the company of another one of her species to the point where it was quite relaxing, Venom looked at her seeing Carnage being calmed as well not speaking any foul language as although there was a lot of violent emotions going through her. There was still a chance for her along with Cassie to be something different, as well be trained to not just hurt individuals that harm the innocent, but also of Nova who did this to her.

_**Meanwhile**_

Right in Zalem, Nova along with his security forcers were on the look out for the outskirts of the walls as well making sure nothing would come into the city. However, he did happen to come across the sights of a few killings which was from none other than Carnage. He smiled at the sight seeing as how the more Carnage killed, the more Cassie would lose control to the point where Carnage might takeover and kill Alita.

Nova: "You don't know it yet my prodigy. But you will help me succeed where no hunter warrior or cyborg could do."

Smirking at the dead bodies that she had done, though right now his attention was that of what Cassie did to the communication machine when she escaped. When she smashed the controls, it sent out a powerful signal that could be heard from the outskirts of the city, if that was possibly someone could have heard it. Or something that might know it, he merely keeps a calm expression on his face seeing how this would play out for him as well the project he worked on that was now with Alita.


	5. Quality time with the parents

_**"With the two URM symbiote girls finally together, there was so many questions that both Alita and Cassie wanted to know from one another which was that of did they work together in the wars. Or that of meeting each other before seperating, though the real thought that went into her mind was the fact that she was a mother to a symbiote. Not being scary enough it was Venom's child as well as Carnage, had most of his violent personality as well that of it being ehanched from the horrid experiments that Nova did to her. However, while Cassie could be sensible along with getting along with others, Carnage had trouble with being around humans or cyborgs since they tried to make her into that of a weapon. ****But that didn't mean she could listen to someone, which was that of Alita and Venom since they knew how to act as well show they didn't mess around, this was somehow the only way for Carnage to listen to them which made Alita upset at herself as she wanted to speak with words then violence. With them still having trouble getting to know one another, Cassie had to bring Alita somewhere to where she came from as well the person that helped her get the clothing to which it was going to be difficult to go to since, it was where she lost the first human that as kind to her."**_

* * *

Heading back to the same place where Cassie got the clothes as well lost Joe, she along with Alita looked at the building as most of it was blocked from the people by some authority by that of Zalem officers. The two URM's were right now covering their faces in hoods looking at the sight, right now the sight made Cassie feel ashamed at this while for Alita, could only feel sorry for this since she wasn't aware of Carnage's actions.

_"When new symbiotes are born, they will often learn traits from that of the first host or thing they see. To which, the violence Nova exposed to Carnage."_

Venom speaking to Alita seeing how if Carnage was raised under different terms, she might have had control over her blood lust as well cared for human live. She kept the red haired girl close by not letting her getting noticed as they saw some other men that didn't look like guards, but that of a few specs of blood that was on the floor which was stained onto the ground. Seeing this made Cassie upset that they shouldn't look through the house for anything but show it respect for the person, however it was her fault that she did this in which Alita could see from this.

Alita: "Will make it better Cassie, I promise. We just need practice on controlling your sides."

Assuring her that this was no time to feel sad or rather feel doubt that she would never control this dangerous side of her. Escorting her away from the sight as it still bothered her, thinking of something that could help her. Walking her to that of a small store to which had some snacks, the girl looked at the place seeing many types of foods that made her walk over to it looking at how tasty they appeared.

Cassie: "What do you call these?"

Alita: "Well, from what Ido told me it's ice cream. Taste really cold, but sweet as well."

Explaining what it looked like which made her smile at the sight, her stomach growled at how it smelled nice and cool which made Alita smiled at her finally smiling. The black haired cyborg soon looks at the flavors that she like in which she asks for one cone that was chocolate and the other strawberry. Getting the two as well paying for them, handing the small frosty like snack to her made Cassie look a bit curious at it. Tasting the top of it, made the girl smile at how it taste sweet as well made Alita smiled as she at her own. The two girls soon walk out going somewhere to enjoy the snack in which Cassie was eating it like if this was the best thing she had in ages. As she continued to eat, her eyes changed into white showing that Carnage wanted some as the symbiotic girl began to it the strawberry cone ravenous like to which Alita saw making her stop.

Carnage: "I'm sorry, I wanted to try some as well."

Alita: "I know, but you need to know when its ok to come out. Which is why after this, We're going to help you with how you and Cassie work together."

Giving her the plan of what's going happen after this which makes her pout upset seeing how there wasn't need for it, she was already powerful as well deadly. Why did she need to work with her weaker side? Though, she saw Alita's eyes becoming white which meant Venom looked serious with this as well seeing as how it was up to him watch over the actions of the first ever symbiote cyborg. Carnage, seeing those serious eyes merely groans at the sight to which she had to comply at this to which Alita placed her arm around her to cheer the girl up which made the girl cringe at this mushy type stuff. Though, maybe it could be a good chance to show Alita and Venom how strong as well chaotic she could be so it might be not a boring experience. Cassie, was able to come out to finish it as she was able to hear that of them spending time together, it made it sound like a bonding experience which made the girl feel nervous but ready to experience it with someone like her.

_**Later**_

Informing of Ido of where Alita was taking Cassie, the pair were right on the outskirts of the city to where they were in a forest not around any kind of life. It gave them the perfect excuse to let loose as well show what kind of powers they have. Finding a clear spot for them, Alita was by Cassie as the girl removed her hoodie so it didn't get ruin or torn since it was special to her since it was the first thing she got.

Alita: "The first thing we need to do is establish who control. To which, you need to be so that Carnage doesn't have full control over you. Like me and Venom, during the time he wanted to make me into a killer."

Explaining how the relationship between a humanoid and a symbiote works, to which Venom crawls from her back looking at how Alita described their first meeting.

Venom: "It was because that shared a sworn enemy towards Nova, so I thought it be best we could is become dangerous as well stronger."

Giving her advice to which Cassie was worried about that, ever since she found out about Carnage being within her. She had tried to take control of her numerous times, the only thing that kept her under control was that of her heart that repelled the side of her. It was a troublesome of how they shared the same body, though this opportunity could now help them.

Cassie: "I don't want to hurt people, I just want to know where I belong."

Speaking in a kind like voice to which Alita thought it sounded nice, though Venom knew it would not keep her safe from attackers that would try to tear her apart. Taking control of Alita's left arm, he grabs onto a near by log to which he hurls it right at her. Not reacting in time, Cassie soon shoots out a red like tendril in which was quick enough to cut the wooden log into pieces.

Alita: "Why did you do that?!"

Venom: "To provoke her, as well allow her to learn how to get use to being in danger."

Arguing with her that although she was innocent like, Cassie must be ready for anything that might come her way. Hearing what he spoke of, the girl tried to not let him talk at her like if was some kind of jerk. Making a fist, her hands soon become red like as she soon rushed over to Venom as she tried to strike him which he went back into Alita as well avoided the attack. The girl looked shocked as Cassie didn't change into Carnage to use her symbiotic power, as this happened she allowed Carnage to come out in which Alita notices as this type of control somehow was shown when Alita was getting angry.

Carnage: "You threw a wooden stick at Cassie and not at me? I want to be involved in family time!"

Acting like she wasn't being involved with this type of violent bonding as she began to attack Alita in fast like motion, so far she moved just like her when Ido gave her the white cybernetic body that was for her daughter. Though her hands grew into claws as if she was trying to attack her, as this continued she was impressed how she moved though there was plenty of ways to stop her.

Alita: "Your very fast, but you need to watch how you expose yourself in a fight."

Explaining to her which gave Alita the right opportunity to flip her over and place her in a arm hold, Carnage tried to struggle but she quickly uses her right foot to catch her off guard as well throw her at the ground. This type of reaction from this attack made Carnage smile as she does a special kick sending Alita hurling through several tree's as well having them fall right on top of her.

Carnage: "This was certainly quite fun, but please don't break now. Cause I want to show you other types of things I can do, such as turning my hand into a.."

Explaining to her in which she removes the tree seeing that she was gone, this made her a bit shocked as she looked around her surrondings checking if she might have escaped. Snarling like that of Venom, the red haired girl looked around to try and look for her 'mother' as she kept up her guard not letting herself be taken by surprise.

"Just because your fast and strong, it won't help in a fight..."

Spoke Alita from the shadows as the girl looked to the side as she shoots a tendril to the left side which splits a rock clean in half, though she wasn't there to which annoyed her.

"You need to predict when your enemy strikes."

As soon enough, Carnage tries it again though with several more tendrils in which they ripe right through a tree. The move was powerful, but there was no sign of Alita which made her angry like to which she sends more tendrils around the place where she slashed across the entire place making sure there was no where to be hidden. However, she was gone as well no where to be seen, Carnage felt alone which made her a bit frightened but didn't want it to show since it could be a sign of weakness.

"But if you miss it, your dead!"

Spoke a much deeper voice as Carnage turn to hear something but nothing to see, but it doesn't stop as she gets hit right hard into the ground. Looking around, she soon looks at what hit her as it looked like a cloaked like figure, slowly changing from the surrounding as it revealed that of Venom. Standing above her, this type of cloaking skill didn't frightened her to which she jumps right at him about to slash right through him as he was able to grab her leg and slam her into the ground.

Venom: "You fight like me, but you must fight with Cassie. To become not just two beings, but one!"

Explaining that in order to win a fight, Carnage mustn't do all the fighting but that of Cassie. This was shown by how he used Alita's physic making Carnage unable to take him down as the black symbiote soon webs her neck into the ground as well drags her to the side.

Carnage: "Yes, but unlike Cassie. I can do this!"

Looking excited as both of her hands soon changed into that of axe hands, this made Venom looked shocked from this as it was that of Riot's skill. The blades that Carnage showed makes the black symbiote beast move back as she let out a mad like laughter going overboard with this.

_"Those blades, there from Riot. She can't be base off him."_

Alita being afraid from seeing this kind of skill, ducking from the attacks Venom grabs her chest as well webs her at the tree as well making sure that she could take a breather.

Venom: "Those blades, where did you have the capabilities to make them?"

Carnage: "From the experiments Nova made, after making poor Cassie suffer trying to learn to use these powers. It caused her to get angry, also that we were shown a video of you fighting against the silver symbiote. Riot."

Speaking to him as it shocked him along with Alita as seeing this display might have caused something to let Carnage mimic this type of skill.

Carnage: "He tried to see if I could do it, in which case I could, along with more!"

Making extended red blades from him as Venom backed away from it to which he soon lets out a roar right at her. Slinging his arms at her, the two symbiotes clashed to each other like if they were evenly match. Taking the chance, he stomps on the ground causing a crack to emerge to which Carnage leaps over and lands right on top of his body, though he slams her to the ground which he pins her. Ready to end the battle, Venom soon see's her face from not of a killer symbiote but that of Cassie holding his arms trying to not let him hurt her. It made him look shocked to which Cassie used her natural cybernetic strength as well Carnage making him get leap right off her to which they slam right into the ground. He gets up looking at Cassie in which she looked ready to fight as her hands grew into claws as well not going let Carnage have all the fun. As they were about to engage, they were interrupted by a twig snapping to which they turn seeing Leela and Jerry staring at the sight.

Jerry: "Ugh, is this a bad time?"

Asking nervous like in which Venom looks at Cassie, seeing them looking at Venom gave her the thought that they were friends with him as well Alita. Breathing in deep, she stands back up trying to make the carnage symbiote return as it took some time as it did so. Venom however, was able to do it quickly in which he reverts back into Alita as she looks at her two friends being surprised by this.

Alita: "What are you guys doing here?"

Leela: "We came here to see you, as well try to tell you about, her apparently."

Gesturing to Cassie in which Alita might have guessed that of the church attack as well the incident at Joe's house, the URM girl looked a bit nervous at the two in which Alita merely felt like they didn't trust her.

Alita: "It's ok, their our friends. They aren't like the people from Zalem."

She responded to her as Jerry looked at her astounded that she was from Zalem, with the unique hairstyle as well design of her she had to be from there. Though, he saw that of a uncomfortable like feeling that they might hate her.

Alita: "Guys, this is Cassie. She's my, or rather our..."

The girl had trouble explaining what she was seeing how it might be troublesome to reply, however for Venom in which he soon comes out looking at the two as they had adjusted to seeing him pop from the side of her shoulder from time to time.

Venom: "The host to our child, Carnage."

Making it clear as well making it not so shocking in which the two looked at Cassie as well at Venom and Alita that, this was something shocking as well not being real.

Leela: "She's, your child? But, she looks like Alita. How exactly is she.."

Before replying, Cassie soon felt Carnage taking over as her eyes become white as well the side of her become red in which she does a sinister like grin looking to her in which she introduces herself.

Carnage: "Love child?!"

Asking surprised like making Leela and Jerry jump, Cassie having a bit of a struggle in her right hand as she forces Carnage back into her as she didn't want her to frightened them. If they were going to be her friends, she wouldn't let Carnage frightened them.

Leela: "Ok, now that what I expected from Venom. How did this happen exactly?"

Asking in which Venom could have explain, but Alita raises her hand at him in which it be long as well unable to forget it. So Alita explained it in simple terms that Carnage was made from his liquid along with some blood, combined it into a lifeless URM body to bring back Cassie as well combine her with the symbiote. She was neither a URM or symbiote creature, but rather a hybrid of both.

Jerry: "Amazing, not the whole experiment thing but you being a mixture of both."

Complementing Cassie in which makes her blush from it as the girl was a bit happy from those words, Leela and Alita looked at the two talk in which Alita turns to Leela to see what else she had to say to her.

Leela: "Well, we were going tell you about that. But also being more security around the wall, we were lucky to find you out here without being spotted by the centurions."

Which made Alita look curious at this, why exactly would Nova place them outside of the city as well near the walls. Trying to find the tallest tree in which Carnage didn't slash down. She quickly notices one and climbs it upwards, heading right to the top she spots several armed Centurions along with that of drones scoping the area. The sight made her look concern to the point where they had to get back so they could figure out what exactly was happening, leaping back down the four quickly head back the same way Leela and Jerry came from so they wouldn't get detected by the guards as well figure out what was happening.

* * *

Back at Ido's place, Alita was looking at the security of Zalem that was heading to the factory. This didn't look good for anyone, especially if they were trying to find Cassie since she was possible the most dangerous being that Nova has ever made.

_"They are not looking for Cassie."_

Venom responded to Alita seeing how she was thinking about how the scientist would be after her, though that idea was shot down which made Alita look confused.

Alita: "What do you mean, you and I both know that Nova would go to arms length for our death. As well to make sure that he could experiment on us."

_"Indeed, however the machines have armed sonic cannons and flamethrowers. None of them have machine guns or rockets, all useless to a symbiote."_

Replying back to her that they might be doing something more then looking for Cassie, right as this continued they heard the door opened seeing Cassie as she had a small cup which her father was able to give her as it was water. Walking by Alita's side, she saw how most of the security reported to the building as the sight made her hold the cup hard.

Cassie: "I didn't mean for this to happen, why is he so interested in me?"

She asked to which Alita, saw the look seeing the same confused face she got when she went after Nova. Though this was different, these machines were able to handle these two alone. Though seeing the amount of weaponry they had, it was for something else.

Alita: "It's probably not that, Nova likes to expand as well see what else he can get his hands on. However he looks ready for a full on scale invasion, what did you do when you escaped?"

Speaking in a concern like tone turning to Cassie as she saw Alita's eyes expression a protective like look, holding the cup close as well being near Alita she tried to ignore the machines so she could explain.

Cassie: "I tried to go to the communication room, the place where people send messages to people. I thought, if it's possible I could send one to someone like me. Though Nova's men electrocuted me, I was in pain which made me smash the system as well kill his men. Could it, have done something to provoke him like this?"

Asking her seeing this was something much bigger then her, Alita could merely nod as whatever Cassie did must have caused Nova to not take any chances with her being out in the city. Though for Venom, felt something else to which this was not for staying on guard. But that of getting ready for a fight, to which he would make sure Alita, Cassie and especially Carnage be ready for if Nova comes after them.


	6. Unstable emotions are uncontrollable

**_"As the symbiotic parents help out their URM hybrid daughter, Alita along with Cassie stay hidden from the sight of the centurion machines as well making sure no one looks for her. The real issue was the higher security that has been going around the place like if Iron city was on lockdown, to which Venom got tense since the last time he saw this type of enforcement was when the invasion happened. He arrived to the planet with numerous other symbiotes crashing into the earth in a fiery like attack, meteors slamming right into the ground as well causing all kinds of destruction around the place. Oozing out of the cracks, they soon attached themselves to suitable hosts along with animals to which they turned them from simple critters to beasts that can take on Centurions and Nova's forces. They attacked the city in a blind like rage to the point where most of the forces were quickly were either incinerated or torn apart by vibration weaponry. Whenever he looks at the floating city, he remembers the lives that were lost as well him falling into the underworld. However the past was the past, to which he had a responsibility to help Carnage as well make sure that she along with Cassie and Alita are ready for when they would attack Nova, or if his daughter would try to kill him and Alita as they were made for that distinct reason."_**

* * *

In the dining room of the clinic, Ido along with his daughter and now his granddaughter were right now eating some salad to which would replenish their systems. So far since of Cassie's arrival she has been well behaved as well nice, though her alternate side Carnage was like her father. Obnoxious as well wants to be herself, somewhat like Alita but she had become mature to know what's right and wrong.

Ido: "If the security have tensed up, it be best to stay out of sight. Just until we see what happens."

Making a suggestion that would protect the red headed girl to which Alita thought it be right, however she could go out to figure out what exactly is Nova doing as well having his forces being on guard.

Alita: "That may be right, but. We can't seat here while this happen, I'll go out to see what the centurions are looking for."

Responding to his statement in which Ido and Cassie look at her curious about this rash decision to which sounded dangerous as well of an bad idea.

Ido: "No, if you go out they'll spot you in a instant. Nova may be a madman but he knows how to find enemies, especially symbiotic creatures."

Gesturing to Venom in which that could happen, as they talked Cassie began to listen to them how Alita wanted to see if she could do something while Ido preferred to stay hidden and find the right moment to do something. As this happened, she began to feel off to which as her head began to feel hot as well something else.

_"They want to keep you hidden."_

Spoke a familiar voice as she thought it sounded like Carnage, was this because of the training Alita and Venom were giving her.

_"Of course they care for us, but what happens if they leave us here while they have all the fun?"_

Asking her in which she didn't understand, though the girl might have guessed that if Alita goes on her own she would leave her here with Ido so she could be safe. If that was so, then there might be a chance she might not see her again. The words that went through Cassie's head had her feeling a bit overwhelming, soon enough she was imagining that of images with her running right where she escaped from as well going right pass the guards as well others that had tortured her along with rampaging right through the building. Also standing right in the same room that she had been in for months, burning in fire as well looking at the lifeless body of Nova who was cut in in gruesome pieces. However, the next image showed Zalem in ruins as well several symbiotic creatures running around as well looking at the center was the body of Alita who looked lifeless as torn up in which she looks at a reflection of her having the mixture of Venom and Carnage together appearing that of a nightmare as this caused her to snap back in reality making her slash through the table with a symbiotic axe hand. This caused the others to look a bit shocked at this surprised as Venom went over Alita's body looking if there was something wrong.

Cassie: "I', I couldn't control myself."

Responding scared like in which she backs away unable to fully changing her hand as she runs out to escape from them in which she leaps out of the window frightened if she might hurt them. Looking concern, Venom turns to the doctor going to talk to her in which this was something of a family matters as he webs right after her.

Ido: "Lose more furniture like this then when I use to hunt bad cyborgs."

Thinking about how most of his belongings would be destroyed by people he knew rather then him taking on cyborgs, he looked at the two swinging outwards as he hopes that they could help the poor child. All he could see was the fear of what she had been through, but the axe that she made him know better that she had a monster within her that was waiting to come out, Ido just hope that it be on Alita's side then be a tool for Nova's usage.

**_Later_**

Right above one of the abandon buildings of Iron city, Venom was swinging right after Cassie as the two were up above the buildings where a few people saw them. However, the two symbiotes didn't care as they tried to capture up with Cassie as she soon reaches to a near by building stopping for a moment in which she turns seeing Venom then Alita.

Cassie: "You have to stay away from us, I mean me."

Figuring out what she was as the red headed girl held onto her hair in which this conundrum had her crazed as well confused in which Venom saw how she reacted. In some situations, a host can have issues with working with a symbiote seeing how sometimes it would have it's own personalities to which would make conflict towards the individual attached to it. Mainly speaking, she along with Carnage were at war with each other with idea's as well trying to see which one would be the victor.

Venom: "We cannot, you are our responsibility. Alita cares for you along with the other humans."

Cassie: "And you?"

Asking directly at him then Alita as this was a hard question to reply, sure he would protect her from harm as well being a weapon but did he actually care? The symbiote had only care for Alita's well being along with the others to a certain degree because Alita cared for them. Though caring for them? It made Venom question it seeing how they are the cause of most of this world's problems as well of it's wars and self destruction.

_"Venom, we both know that she see's you prefer Carnage then her. You have to show that you care for her."_

Alita responding at Venom in which he growled at the words seeing how true they were, the emotions she had as well that of Cassie made him frustrated to which he growls as he walks over to Cassie. The red headed girl looked at him hesitated like in which he merely places his hand up, she didn't understand this action as she does the same as they touched one another to which it felt calm to her along with that their symbiotes matched.

Venom: "Although you are different from our species, I. Will protect you as well with Carnage, even if you were constructed by Nova. We will tear apart Zalem for your safety."

Showing her that even if she was a frightened girl that never wants a fight as well wants a family, she was like Alita. Has a pure heart as well wants to be more, to which he thought it was special as Cassie merely smiled at her. As this happened, Venom slowly went away as Alita was present looking at Cassie as the two URM girls are looking around seeing it was night time.

Alita: "I noticed that you had that memory expression, did you se anything from your past?"

Asking in which she had experience from it, though it wasn't of memories but of glimpse of something that might happen. Before she could say anything, they began to hear that of humming. Rising slowly from the edge it was some drones in which they were armed along with targeting the two, by the sides were ships in which they had on guards to which they leapt off aiming their guns right at the two in which they looked a bit hesitate by them surrounding them.

"Hands up!"

One of the men shouting as they all had sonic based weaponry as well flame thrower to which it could tear apart Venom and Carnage, Alita could take them on but couldn't risk Cassie getting hurt. Continuing to think about this, she soon looks at one of the men to which they had light blue eyes as well crossed his arms at them in which it was none other then Nova taking control of one of the men.

_"Hello, my URM ladies. Along with my symbiote gentlemen, here we are all together as well meeting face to face."_

He spoke in a calm like tone smiling at the sight of them being here as Alita merely looked angered at how he acted to which this was the same man that had hurt her people along with Venom's.

_"I'm surprise that Cassie has able to keep this calm for these days now, I thought Carnage would have killed people. Her blood lust is quite much bigger then that of Grewishka."_

Alita: "If it was, then he be live then killed like a coward."

Replying back to him in which he nods seeing how his champion died a horrible death, though his attention turns to Cassie in which she tried not to let the men as well the weaponry around her intimidate her.

_"Cassie, if you can finish Alita here and now. I can help you find a way to control Carnage without the personality, that you can have all of her abilities without the urge to kill."_

Giving her a option in which she looks Alita, the girl looks at him seeing how Cassie would want to do it. So far since she had met her, Cassie had struggled to not let Carnage lead her into a dark path. Such as herself with Venom to which he tempted her to let her anger be used, though she was able to change him making him a protector then just a killer.

Alita: "He's lying, if you do this then he'll turn you to people that will stand up against him. You may not want this, but that doesn't mean you should use the power in you for something you don't want."

Responding towards her in a manner of Cassie being her own woman to which she gets a electric collar around her arm as she soon is electrocuted badly causing Venom not to come out. Cassie looked scared as Nova, merely shakes her head seeing how this was taking to long as he points at Alita.

_"That's something coming from someone that killed their own kind, Riot. One of Venom's brethren tried to kill me, to which he along with Alita killed him. So I ask you, would you listen to that of a kin slayer? Or a man that made you to be something better?"_

Making Cassie give a look towards Alita if this was true, her eyes meant that it was as Alita hasn't lied to her ever since they met to which made her hands shake. Gripping them tight she soon makes them into claws as she walks towards Alita, raising them upwards she looked like she was about to strike her down as Alita saw Cassie about to kill her in one blow. However, Alita noticed Cassie showing a expression to which she knows what her next move would be.

_"What's wrong dear? Thinking that Alita deserves a noble death? A quick one?"_

Nova asking in which his men kept their weapons trained on the two if something happened, though the girl merely shows a look which look psychotic like smile in which Cassie stays in one position as she slowly lowers her right hand.

Cassie: "No, it's the fact I now Alita isn't as innocent as me. She kills certain people because of what crimes they do towards others.."

Speaking in a tone of what it meant to kill as Alita went after people who kills others for fun, in which Venom was the person that help as well show them the horrors they had coming for their actions.

Cassie: "You, kill people to see what type of traits they have. So then tell me..."

Stopping as her hair began to move, he looks a bit alarm along with Alita as it grew a bit longer as it covered a bit covered in red and black like slime. Her eyes become white as Carnage was slowly taking over as her teeth sharpen like Venom's.

Carnage: "Why can't I kill just for hell of it?!"

As her symbiotic like hair shoots out all around the area to which it stabs onto the ground along with the men as well the one Nova was talking through, she soon pulls the bladed like stands of hair out of the victims to which she goes on all four like a animal as one of the men orders to open fire. Carnage, seeing how she needed back up slings her bladed hair at Alita's electric collar freeing her.

Carnage: "Come on mommy dearest, let's have a mother and daughter bonding time."

Speaking in a sadistic like tone to which Alita merely nodded not to killing these men for fun but to make sure Cassie or Carnage get captured. The men began shooting at them in which the two females quickly reacted by moving pass them with agility as well taking out the men in a divisive strike. Most of the men continued to fire upon them having no luck, they tried flamethrowers though Alita was able to deactivate them as well throw the men back onto the ships. Carnage, was enjoying herself slashing through the men as well laughing to which she looks at one of them, raising her hand up going for the kill she quickly is paused by Alita seeing how this was something not to enjoy.

Alita: "Hurt them, not kill them."

Responding in a parental tone in which Carnage pouts upset like as she punches him right smack in the face, the drones come in shooting at them as the two quickly flip away from them as Carnage webs two of them together as she swings them around like maces.

Carnage: "Sorry suckers, but this is a girls night. So fuck, off!"

Shouting as she slams them right into the ship that carried the men in, it was crashing downwards to the street where it would crash into some people. Alita, seeing this shoots some of Venom's webs stopping it as it slowly lands right smack in the street as well not landing on anyone as she see's Carnage continuing to enjoy the fight.

_"We must take her away, if she continues it will be impossible for her to calm herself."_

Venom speaking in which Alita rushes over towards her as she puts her hands around Carnage making her stop as the red headed girl wanted to continue, though as the two struggled to restrain one another. One of the men that wasn't killed or slashed in ribbons was standing up struggling to not let the bleeding get to him, aiming a sonic cannon at the two. Alita notices as she covers Carnage from the blast as it hits the both of them fall right off the rooftop as well spiral downwards from it as the momentum of them falling straight down made them crash right into a weak like floor in which they headed into a deeper hole.

"Holy shit, that was intense."

The guard speaking to himself as he soon gets a message from Nova asking for a report, the man reported that fell downwards into the hole in which the scientist sends some drones into the hole to look for them. If they were dead, he would want Alita's core along with the symbiotes that survive along with the wounded body of Cassie. If not, destroy them as well take in Cassie alive for experimenting as well making sure that this situation was ended for good.

* * *

Right through the hole which had the two URM girls fall in, instead of falling into someone's basement or that of a building, they fell into a bottomless like cavern which had them spiral downwards to a hill in which they hit the muddy as well rocky grounds of a dark nether regions. Slowly opening her eyes was Cassie, who was able to recover from the fall as well regain control from the blood lust that Carnage getting berserk.

Cassie: "Alita?"

She asked in which the red headed girl was right now covered in dirt along with shaking from the fall as she never enjoyed it, standing up slowly she looks around noticing there was no where she could see Alita. All that was around her where pieces of broken metal as well other types of things that had been lost and forgotten, as she continued to look around the girl notices how there was blue blood on the ground in which she felt a bit frightened of what she might have done. Not giving up, the wounded as well frightened child continued to look around seeing nothing but destroyed metal as well everything looking gone, as Cassie continued to look for that of her own species she began to think of herself that of what she had done. The girl thinking to herself that there was a chance that she killed the only two that had possibly had the same things she had in common, in which that could help her understand what she is.

Cassie: "This, is all your fault."

Noticing a reflection right in front of her in which she saw that of Carnage looking right at her with the same craze look in which she didn't understand as the two were now able to talk to each other.

_"I didn't do anything, all I was doing was kill the men that tortured us."_

Cassie: "You went overboard, we killed people that did it because they were ordered to."

Speaking directly at her thinking of the actions that Alita did in which Carnage merely scuffs at her name now learning about her and Venom killing Riot.

_"Such as Riot? He was one of Venom's species in which he killed them. As well possibly Alita's people, you seriously think that their parents that are kind? Their killers like us, so why hide it?"_

Asking at Cassie in which she tried to ignore the words seeing how most of it was true, during time in Zalem she heard things of Alita killing individuals but never hearing if they were good or evil. While for Venom, he killed tons of people in which it was both human and URM to which she holds the side of her hair trying not to lose it.

_"Face it Cassie, Were not innocent. We are a murderess prodigy bred to kill our parents, to which we will not because we know Nova is the true enemy. As well kill anyone, that will stand in our.."_

Cassie: "Shut the fuck up!"

Interrupting her with a anger fueled roar in which she smashed the reflection making it shatter into pieces, now she was alone along with on her knee's sheading tears as the girl began to think it was true. The anger in her merely made her feel alone, continuing to cry softly the red headed girl could barely hear that of footsteps in which her right hand became a claw to which she slings it at the stranger thinking she wanted to be alone. Though it stops seeing it was that of Alita, the black haired cyborg heard her words which made the woman look sad for that of Cassie as she walks to her in which the red headed girl merely hugs her still crying as Alita holds her close. While for Venom, he felt the sadness emit from her as well Carnage as the girl felt a bit upset at the words she said to her host in which he tries to do something.

Cassie: "Alita, where do I belong? where do we belong?"

Trying to figure where in this world she belongs, Alita somehow felt the same when she learned about her existence. That where did she belong with her being the last URM solider here, as she continued to ponder this. Venom slowly does the same thing that he did when she got her new body, he begins to form around the two of them making a solid like body as some of the webs was attached to Alita as the two of them looked at the dark skin creature. His white eyes looking down at them, he hugs them both as he knew that Carnage may be his and Alita's child, but Cassie was apart of the family as well.

Alita & Venom: "We belong, together."

The two answering them in a concern tone in which if they had no where to go, they belonged together in which Alita would not let anything happen to her. As they were having a sensitive moment, they heard some rocks coming from the side which made Alita turn as Venom goes back into her in which she stands in front of Cassie not going to let anything happen to her. Waiting for whatever was here, the two saw none other then robotic like dogs coming in as well barking at the two in a predatorial like movement as Cassie stayed behind Alita. However, the cyborg girl notices them in which she recognized them to which she hears as whistle as the dogs soon stop waiting for their master.

"You know, I've seen a lot of nasty things down here since I came here to the underworld. Didn't expect to see the lethal angel and her black devil boyfriend."

Spoke in a familiar tone to which coming from around the corner was none other then McTeague, the hellhound master as well the same one that helped Venom kill Grewhiska. The sight of him made Alita smile to him in which she walks over to hug him in which the hunter warrior, not custom to hugs merely hugs her back.

McTeague: "Nice to see ya kid, what the hell happened to ya?"

Asking her in which it was a long story as well involved them needing to find somewhere to rest, he nods to her as well notices Cassie as well the similarity seeing how he may have missed something. He leads the two to somewhere that will be safe as well to avoid detection from anything or anyone, especially from the drones that Nova sent to look for them, which would take a while since they were now with a hunter warrior that knows how to hunt as well hid from the spotlight.


	7. Memories always return to us

**_"After crashing through the ground as well landing right in the smackdab of the underworld, both Alita and Cassie where lucky to be found by none other then a familiar face which was that of McTeague. The hellhound master that the black haired girl met as well helped her get repairs when she was wounded by that of the murdering cyborg. Apparently, after the death of Grewishka, his gang took up the business of hunting down humans for their body parts as well continuing his work. To which, they made their own base in that of the underworld. The same place that he used to live as well most of the old world was plus destroyed ships and other things that was considered history. Seeing how most of the competition was taken from up top, he decided to look for any of his crew here where no one could find them. It took a while but he was able to find a good place for him to settle down where he could continue his hunt, along with find parts to help his dog be faster as well deadly. However, the hunting had to put on pause for Alita as well the new girl in which they were right near a destroyed ship that was in the great fall along with that of several destroyed machinery which had a few secrets of their own."_**

* * *

Right near a fire, McTeague was right now making the two some bowls of soup in which he hands Alita and Cassie one. They began to drink from it as they looked like they hadn't eaten anything for a while, seeing the bruise marks as well that of wounds across their bodies, it appeared that they were in a fight. His hellhounds were on guard around the perimeter along with that of making sure there was no one that would come in and invade them, if they would ever survive getting out alive.

McTeague: "So, Cassie is your daughter?"

Asking her in which Alita merely nods to that in which the red headed girl looked away feeling a bit embarrassed of people asking way to much, dusting off his hat he could notice her embarrassed like expression seeing she was like Alita.

Alita: "Well, Cassie is similar since we almost share each other's face. Though, she's actually Venom and my daughter."

Explaining to him in which the old man didn't understand it, to which Alita goes near to his ear and whispers what she meant by that to which his eyes widen of how she meant it to which he looks at Cassie as the red head finished her soup.

McTeague: "Damn, I never thought it could work like that."

To which Alita nods to him as well felt sorry for the girl since she was going through a jam right now with that of having to deal with a type of sister within her making bad choices as well fighting. Though for Alita, she looks around the place as well the ship McTeague was in as the appearance of it made her remember it.

McTeague: "If your wondering about the ship, it's apparently a URM carrier ship. It carried certain supplies as well different types of things that helped their fights."

Explaining to the two as she looked at it fascinated by it, though for Cassie it appeared for something else. Standing up as well looking right at the ship, Cassie began to get a headache as if a memory was coming into her head. Right now, she got a glimpse of her being apart of a ship like this as Cassie was holding that of pad checking out the items on the ship. Walking pass through most of the crew members as well walking into that of a special room, within it there was something behind it to which she knew what was behind it. Though it quickly ended with a fiery explosion as she was unable to avoid the attack as she saw that the ship was attacked by a metallic like vessel, holding onto the sides she saw most of her crewmembers fighting back. But she soon loses her grip as she hits her head to the side and flies out of the ship. This memory made her crush the bowl in her bare hands making McTeague and Alita look to her as this was a surprised reaction.

Alita: "Are you ok?"

Asking her in which Cassie looked at the ship not saying anything to which she knew that look, it was the same look that she got when she went to the abandon ship that had the berserker body. Standing upwards, Cassie walks towards the door of the ship entering from the side as Alita follows her to which McTeague sighs as he gets up looking at the two walk in.

McTeague: "How come these girls have to be moving around like if it's the end of the world?"

Asking himself as he whistles to his dogs to remain on guard as he walks with the others to check out what was happening, for while since McTeague been here as well found the ship he hasn't found anything but some boxes that were empty along with it being powered down for ages now. Though, from how the girls walked around they weren't exactly looking for a way to power the ship up.

_"She sense's something, as well as I. It's coming from all around the ship."_

Venom spoke within Alita as if a creature from the stars could tell if the ship had anything that would set him off, then it be best to be on guard as well not let her be surprised. However for Cassie, it seemed like nothing made her afraid as continued to look throughout the ship to which she walks over to that of the command center.

Cassie: "It's, like how I remember it."

Telling herself as she walks to the panel in which she looks around the sides of the panels to which there was a way to turn it on, it wasn't able to turn on the systems but to just see the records. Alita and McTeague watch her work to which they see a hologram of her, they saw a serious like expression in the hologram as Cassie was that of a archive keeper, seeing how she kept things on record as well made sure to protect items that would never fall into enemy hands.

McTeague: "Huh, guess she's a bit of a tech wiz. You sure she's from Venom's side?"

Making a joke to which Venom within Alita growls upset to him, however the moment passed as Cassie soon runs to the other side of the ship in which it lead down a hallway. Walking pass the hallway, they saw that of destroyed spots as well wires hanging from the side, though they saw a huge like door blocking their way through to which Cassie looked well familiar with it.

McTeague: "Good luck with that little lady, tried unlocking it myself. But it's somehow locked, maybe Alita could.."

Before he could explain of how it be impossible to unlock it, Cassie goes to the side as her right hand began to tap on the side of the controls to which it appeared she knew how to unlock it. Alita, was stunned of how she was able to unlock it to which they began to hear the doors slowly open. However, it made a large like grinding sound as the gears as well systems were old, though there was something behind the door. It had a ominous like glow as the doors finally opened showing that of large containers along with panels showing what that was holding them. As Cassie walked in, she looked around seeing the cracked glasses as there were around four of them. There was no sign of anything within them to which was not a good sign, Alita looked at it as well making her concern to which she felt a tingle throughout her whole cybernetic body as Venom was detecting something wrong.

Alita: "Easy V, what's wrong?"

_"The scent on them, we know them!"_

Replying to her in which Alita touches one of them as well sniffs it, the smell coming off it was that from Venom to which made her eyes widen as she knew what these containers was. McTeague, looking curious see's Cassie walking to that of what appeared to be a screen as there was a recording of someone here to which the red head plays it. The video shows that of Cassie, who had light brown hair along with glasses as she was recording to anyone that would listen to this message.

_"Hello? This is Cassandra of the URM containment crew. We just finished with finding four unknown entities in which appear to be friendly, however show signs of hostile like intent as well not liking us. With what I have studied from them, they use anger to help them survive, so it's possible to use other emotions to help them change."_

Explaining to the video as Cassie looked at herself, her past self who looked scientific as well in control of her emotions. Behind her was the four containers to which the substances appeared to be alive as well contained, however the look on her face changed as she turns at them.

_"I believe my superiors desire to make these, 'Klyntar's' into weapons for us to take down Nova. I don't believe these beings should do that, even with the fighting between both of our kind they can help us with our differences as well combine with us to help take down the same enemy."_

To which the video ends, Cassie was speechless seeing how that even if she hated Carnage. She believed that other symbiotes could be more then just monsters or things that would be considered as weapons for people believing that they could be controlled. Alita, looking around she looks to see if there were any signs as McTeague looked alarmed by this as well seeing how he didn't know he was staying by a ship that had four symbiotes.

McTeague: "Ok, so since I'm the only one with no special powers. Let's get out of here before those things come and find us."

Warning the group to which Cassie, moving back soon lowers her head as her hands and arms glow red like as well her eyes changed into white in which she turns around seeing McTeague and Alita as she gives them a smile to which it was Carnage.

Carnage: "Leave? But we now have a family to be with!"

Shouting excited to which the red headed symbiote girl looks around trying to find them as Alita, goes to stop her but before she could. The two could hear barking as they look outside seeing several individuals, it was few members of Grewishka's gang as well some of them kicking the robotic dogs.

McTeague: "Oh hell no, I gotta go out there."

To which Carnage, was happy to apply as she slashes a path way out to which the three hope out to which they see that of the dogs wounded by the men. They pulled out different types of blades as they looked at that of Alita noticing how she looked familiar to which she was the cyborg that their leader faced.

"You, your that black haired girl that killed our leader. As well the rest of our crew."

One of them speaking as the girl merely groans upset as most of these men wanted revenge for what she had done, however this was not the time since there was a much bigger threat then just these cyborg thugs. McTeague, grips his cybernetic fists to which he pulls out a hunter like knife in which he was ready to cut these men down for hurting his dogs as Carnage was getting bored with them acting all bad.

Alita: "Although this would be a good moment to exact your revenge, but we got our own problems that might have you all dead on the ground."

Warning them to which they all merely laughed at her for it sounded stupid like, as this was happening McTeague noticed one of his dogs wasn't with them. His eyes looking upward noticing his a hellhound looking at them, he does a small whistle to which the dog soon leaps right onto one of them bitting onto his neck to which the men notice the dog to which they were about to kill it. Before the three cyborgs could take on the men, they were unexpectedly blasted by an explosion which sent them flying to the ground. Looking at what attacked them, they saw several drones flying downwards to them shooting at them to which most of the people took cover in which Alita saw most of them flying downwards at them.

McTeague: "Brining unwelcome guests to the party eh?"

Asking Alita to which she nods not knowing they would come, though however the two took cover from the attack while Carnage was trying to take them out in the air. Forming claws as well doing a mad like laughter, she soon brings down some of the drones in midair along with avoiding get shot at to which the men took their chance going after Alita and McTeague. The two held their own as well did easy work with the men to which they quickly took them down along with avoiding the knives as well them trying to cut the two of them. The old like hunter warrior saw Carnage leap from one of the drones to which lands on a cyborg who coming from behind him to which she snaps his head clean off.

Carnage: "Sorry, dropping in is such a rude way to meet people."

McTeague: "Yeah, but much obliged."

Thanking her to which she smiles at to him in which they continue the fight, as this continued more drones came down along with a few remaining gang members coming from the shadows as they were ready to kill them. Going back to back, they looked around seeing that they were either to go down fighting or in a bloody showdown, as they tried to think of a way to handle it their ideas of figuring out something was soon interrupted by that of a howl. The strange like howl made Carnage tense up as well Venom to which their liquid like symbiotes made to the two go off making the men back up.

_"Their here!"_

Venom telling Alita as she and Carnage look at who made it as they saw from a huge pile of trash was a hellhound, the drones looked at it as their sensors was going off to which they soon go after it as they began shooting fire as well blasting sonic shots at the canine. The animal slides downwards as well leapt at the drones to which coming right off it's back, it's back shot out tendrils taking out each of the machines while the men turned back at the others in which they looked angry seeing them making a run for it.

"Hey! Those fuckers are.."

Before one of the gang members could say anything, a tendril went through his chest as it was the strange like animal. Landing right in front of them, it had a purple like body with green arms and orange legs. The head was light blue with snarling fangs as well white eyes to which it licks it's jaws and soon charges right at them as it soon slices them left to right with it's claws and fangs as only one of them was left alive to which the survivor was a cybernetic woman looking horrified at the dog tearing a part her crew. All of them now dead as well destroyed, she soon falls onto the ground moving back to which she looked frightened at the dog in which it snarls at her.

"Please, don't eat me. I didn't want any part of this."

Pleading for her life as a tentacle came right off it as well placed it right onto her head, she shutters at how it felt to which the creature kept it's white yes onto her.

_"Listen well psycho, your crew is now our lunch. Never go after Alita nor the others, or you shall have this happen to you."_

The dog threaten to which it walks over to the dead cyborgs as the canine began eating their brains as the woman watched in horror as she merely runs away as she could only hear the devouring of her crew's men as well tell others to not come after them since they now have a monster mutt with her now.

* * *

Back on the surface, Alita had to get Ido along with her friends from their houses since they might be in danger. Resolving to meet up somewhere else, she has them head right to the training area where Alita goes to practice her motor ball racing. As Ido, along with Leela and Jerry arrived they meet up with the others in which they looked relived that they were ok.

Leela: "You guys are getting way to popular with the crowd, half of the city is now on the look out for you two."

Showing Alita as well the others that of a holographic like image of her, as well Cassie to which they were being hunted down to which it was either dead or alive.

Ido: "They know of the killings from the church and pin them on her as well on you. In which means Nova has everyone after you."

Informing her that with these false charges as well that if they walk out into public, they would be taken in by the factory along with hunter warriors that be right at them. Alita, merely looked upset at this news in which this whole ordeal has been hell. First, she finds out that Nova created a URM symbiote child to which it was her daughter, also that she had been tortured to which she has not known for how long. Now, her family and friends were getting hunted all because of Nova wanting something that was from her which was possibly her core along with Venom. The more she began to think about it, Venom began to grow onto her in which her body got covered in black to the point where her neck was normal.

Cassie: "Alita?"

Asking her seeing that the woman looked at her to which the girl looks at the others as well the symbiote covering her body, she slowly breathes in to which Alita tries to dissolve the suit away so she could focus.

Jerry: "Well since you two and possibly Ido are considered enemies. Maybe we should just lay low, as well maybe figure out what you guys saw. A, symbiote dog?"

Cassie: "Yes, they were creatures that were from the ship I, worked on before being taken. It looked like from what we saw was, a type of bond which had all of them wrapped into one host."

Explaining it to which the one who would be talking about this the most would be Venom, right now he should be excited that there were more of his kind. However, they might know about the death of their leader Riot. To which it would make him and the people around him a traitor, as well dangerous to that means would lead to them being hunted.

_"They must stay here, we must leave."_

Venom speaking to Alita as she soon taps the side of Ido notifying him that she be right back, as the woman walk over to the side of the wall. Venom, crawled from the side of Alita to which they began to discuss of the comment he spoke to her.

Alita: "We can't, not while their in danger. If they were truly with Riot, they be after us before. Why come now?"

_"Because of her."_

Gesturing to Cassie as they were all talking about what the next move would be, Alita looked at her seeing that she used to be a important girl but now turned into a hybrid warrior with the anger of a symbiote mixed with blood. It was just like how Alita came into the public, a girl brought back to form a powerful bond with a alien creature which soon made them into a unstoppable warrior.

_"They will try to make her the new leader, with her powers as well killer personality. They will try and make her take this planet."_

Warning her of what might happen if they go after her, Alita may have been reckless in the past with Venom as well being on her own. Though now she has someone to look after, as well that of a girl she cared for. Before she could make a comment, they hear a scream in which they see the symbiotic dog crash downwards onto them making the people move back as well scared. Cassie, the first to see them notices how the dog looked at her, Ido luckily brought his jet hammer as well McTeague getting his dogs ready to attack which the red headed girl stops them.

Cassie: "Wait! Don't do anything."

Informing the two which Alita comes in to see this as the red headed girl looks at the dog, walking over the girl soon bends down her knee petting it's head as the symbiotic canine merely stayed calm as they didn't know what to expect from this. She looks at Jerry in which she gestures him to walk over which he looked a bit hesitate at the sight. Grabbing onto his hand as well looking at him with a trustful like smile, the orange half of the dog soon goes right onto his arm which made him move back as the others looked concern to which it stopped.

Jerry: "I'm fine, it's just I've never felt this good before."

In which, a symbiotic like head came out in a manner to which the face looked familiar to venom, having the same white eyes except for no mother. Alita walks over to examine the creature as it looked more discipline then that of Venom or Carnage.

Venom: "Lasher? Is that you?"

Asking in curious tone in which ready if he tried something, however he merely nods while Jerry looked a bit frightened to the point there was a creature coming from his back as the others merely looked at what this creature had to say to them.

Lasher: "We, have much to discuss. Brother."


	8. Alliance of symbiotes & human cyborgs

_**"Symbiotes, the one species many people consider a myth or that of your worse nightmares to see. Into which case, they were Venom's only family that was considered the only one that he trusted. For most Klyntar's they were mostly seen by that of their brutish monsters as well cannibals to which they were something that no one would dare cross, however a few of them were different as well weren't blood thirsty creatures. Few, like Venom had bonded with hosts that had different emotions as well of learning about things that weren't just of destruction and invasion. Though, they also had deadly skills to which they were used with invading homeworld's as well looking for suitable planets to suit their needs. During invasions, Riot the leader had four individuals that were skillful as well deadly just like himself, Lasher was good with him stretching his arms fast like as well able to extend his body much more then any other as well grow two more arms. Phage, was considered the most strongest to which he was able to lift around the weight of a armored tank or that of a vehicle though was a bit concern with his brothers. Agony, the sister as well purple symbiote was considered the smart one as she knew how to use machinery as well had a unique ability to generate acid. The last one was Stalker, one of Riot's best symbiote's that could stalk prey as well could take control of any type of solider in which could be used against their enemies. He also lost his voice during a incursion fight, he merely growls to respond to other symbiotes. They were dangerous, that was after the invasion on earth to which they were separated as well landed into the ground not able to see each other as well the rest of their kind."**_

* * *

_**Several months ago**_

_Zalem was connected to that of many small towns below it, one of them to which was not so invested with killers as well hunter warriors, it was considered a peaceful place for people to come to in order to escape most problems in the world. Though right now, within the streets not knowing was that of a small green serpent to which was staying close to the shadows as well avoiding detection from anyone. The serpent had right now just cornered a small like rat to which the green snack wrapped around it as well put it in a choking like hold._

_"If, it is any constellation. I'm hungry for brains."_

_He spoke in a slithering like tone to which he chows down right onto the top as well began eating his brain right through his skull. As the snake continued to it, he began to enjoy the flavor as soon enough the moment got interrupted. As the snake soon stopped his meal, he hear some people muttering as well looking scared from something to which they were looking at the screen. Looking at the humans as well, he saw that of a horrifying sight which was that of a dead human body in front of a factory. There was also coming right out of the building, a silver like monster with white eyes as well climbing onto the large like cable._

_"It's, impossible."_

_Speaking in a tone to which the sight looked incredibly impossible, quickly enough he tried to slither quickly right up the poles as well wires to get near a rooftop to get a better view of what was happening on that metallic wire. Having made it right on time, he saw another entity to which it was that of black as well having white yet looked familiar as he was chasing after the silver creature._

_"Venom? Riot. Their alive."_

_Speaking in a shocking tone as he watched them do something that of a fight, it soon lead to Riot absorbing Venom to which he continues back onto the cable. Though, the snake soon see's that of a fire like explosion burst from within him as well that of a feminine like being killing Riot. As it happened, their was soon another one which sent the female as well Venom to which they crashed into the town as the snake saw the fight quickly end._

_"What the fuck?"_

_He asked himself to which he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed to which he would have to figure out how to get near the city in which he crashed into as well figure out what the hell he just saw._

_**New few weeks**_

_After what people said, 'The return of the Symbiotes', most of the towns that Zalem was connected to had been now getting recent news of a cyborg girl called 'Alita'. To which she had entered the motor ball tournament so she could head right to Zalem as she made quite the name for herself. However, a snake watched the girl to which he soon gets curious as he knew this was the same girl that killed Riot. Before he could watch one of her matches the reptile spots that of a drone, looking closer at it the machine had that of fire based weaponry along with sonic cannons. Seeing how he would be easily tracked down, he decided to hide in which he finds a crack within the ground in which he soon begins to slither within the rocky ground as he arrived to that of the underworld._

_"Home..."_

_He spoke in a ill like tongue to the area as this place was that of a cemetery in which the surrounding had ships from fallen URM units as well machines that Zalem used during the great fall. He began to find a place to relax in as well avoid detection to which it seemed easy, to which he soon noticed a sound. Thinking it could be lunch, he decides to see if he gets a pounce onto them in which the animal was that of a Rabbit with light brown fur in which it gave them a fight._

_"Get off me you slithery bastard!"_

_Spoke a voice to which the snake soon stops as it moves away as the snake looked at the rabbit to which they look at each other, both of their eyes lighten up to which their eyes were white in which they began to sniff each other._

_"Lasher?"_

_"Phage?"_

_The two asking their names to which they quickly recognized each other, they looked relived to which the two soon were able to know who each other as well made it quick since Symbiotes rather knew each other quickly. Soon enough, the two began to talk about what had happen in which it was quite quick to which he along with Agony and Stalker were able to stick together after the invasion failed. The symbiote rabbit led him to that of the others as he gathered them in which Lasher saw a raven along with a wolf to which they were standing near a fire, in which it was Agony and Stalker._

_Agony: "Huh, well look who it is. The only symbiote that couldn't figure out his way out of a battle."_

_Lasher: "Screw you sis."_

_Replying back to her in which Stalker merely growls at him in a quiet like tone making them end the conversation to which the two gathered around the fire to which they begun to discuss about what they all saw. From what had they gathered, all they could tell was Riot had taken a cyborg to which he was going use him to go right to Nova's city. However, Venom had joined with a URM female into which they combined their natural abilities into defeating him._

_Phage: "If Riot is dead, do we consider Venom a traitor?"_

_Agony: "Well, Venom has always been considered a loser as well a dumbass. Though Riot, is considered a asshole who I'm glad is dead since he preferred natural violent symbiotes then ones that even bonded with hosts. So ugh, no."_

_Answering him in which this was a bit surprising as Stalker looked at her with a questionable like expression, he begins to growl replying towards them in which Lasher nods his head to the wolf._

_Lasher: "I agree, even if Riot's dead this doesn't make Venom our leader. He killed him as well joined a URM, a cyborg that killed our kind."_

_Speaking at her to which the three began to argue on the fact that even if Venom killed him, they would not follow him nor trust him seeing how he was now in league with this Alita woman. As this continued, Phage began to hear something to which then they heard a powerful like scream to which he along with the others soon cover their ears hearing it as the sound was that of a symbiote wailing in pain. Suddenly it soon stopped to which they looked around not knowing what had just happened._

_Agony: "It, sounded like a sister."_

_She spoke in that of a alarming like tone to which there could also be that of another surviving Klyntar, to which they needed to find her if she is out alone. However, Stalker merely growls at them to which the three knew what they had to do. Discarding their hosts, they went into Stalker as they would stick together in one host as well find whoever the their sister is as well figure out what to do with Venom when they cross paths with him._

_**Now**_

Within the abandon building, Lasher attached to Jerry looks at Symbiote as the two Klyntar's were silent as everyone watched the creatures as well thinking they were ready to tear one another.

Lasher: "Why kill Riot? As well join forces it that of a female URM?"

Asking him in a angered tone to which Jerry could feel it, as well that of the tense anger from the alien to which Alita felt it as well in which they tried to not let their emotions get the better of them.

Venom: "For Nova, the true enemy of all our kind. I joined Alita to which he had taken away her past as well people she fought with in the wars, during this. Bond with Alita, she showed me I can become more. As well use these powers to avenge both of our kind."

Responding to him in a wise like manner to which surprised Lasher, seeing how in the past both of them have never gotten long seeing how they were both viewed as symbiotes trying to survive. Though, the killing of another as well that of a leader was a crime that no manner of reason could be forgiven. The green symbiote merely extends a tentacle and whips him in the face which made the group looked shocked as well gasp in a horrified as Cassie got angered but Venom merely looks at her making her stop. This was a burden he would have to face, for killing a member of his kind to which he looks back at his brother.

Lasher: "Riot, was never considered a symbiote to fight by with how he acted. He was still family, to which you have made. The woman, as well the hybrid child that helped us."

Making a remark of how Cassie, the girl that helped them control their unbridle rage as well see that anger cannot be always used to get what they desired. Cassie, walking up to them in which he smells something strange within her. The symbiotic essence which was that of Venom, she looks at him with a expression of that of Alita to which he remained silent.

Cassie: "Venom, and Alita killed Riot because if your leader won. He would have made symbiotes be seen as monsters, in which they would merely bring fear. I was the only one that saw you something more, to which I am. We now share the same thing, that is I share your symbiotic heritage."

To which, she somehow surprises everyone with showing the red symbiote within her as well getting covered to which she looks at them with his white eyes as Carnage wasn't giving a sadistic like smile like before. Her expression was that of Alita showing a serious face as well not being afraid of anything or anyone trying to intimidate her.

Carnage: "And if you don't show our parents any respect, I'll gladly rip you to pieces for touching Jerry."

Making a threat as well making the others surprised that she made a threat that was about protecting her family as well the human that Alita and Venom have grown to care for as well protect. Lasher, looking at the symbiotic teen merely growls at her along with Carnage as Ido held his hammer tightly ready to stop this but McTeague stops him seeing how this was a family matter. A alien one at that, Lasher kept looking at her to which he merely nods as he lowers his head to Carnage showing respect as well Carnage doing the same as he looks at Alita.

Lasher: "Your child is quite strong, in which you are for being with someone as Venom. To that end, answer this. What would happen, if you killed Nova?"

Asking her a question to which made the woman silent as well that of pondering around her mind, the question he asked was for not that of the cause of her race or theirs. But of what would happen in the future if they were able to end their enemy all in the same day. Looking at Ido as well her friends to which she let's her focus take control and looks at Lasher.

Alita: "That if we are able to kill him, we would make sure no one would be afraid of him as well the machines he sends down to Iron city. In which we would let everyone come to Zalem without being torn apart or become experiments to Nova. As well, find a way for you all to live here without war."

Explaining to him in which the green symbiote looks at Jerry seeing him afraid of him, for so long most symbiotes did not care for them as well feared them. Though now, some of them have been able to stand with them as well be more sensible to what they truly want.

Lasher: "If you are able to keep this promise, we will fight you. However, fail on this promise and we shall kill you."

Making the threat to which Venom growls at him to which Alita holds him off as this was right at her, not at him as she was the one that made the statement. Looking back at Jerry, he would not be that of a suitable host to which he looks at Ido. Seeing the elderly man with the hammer as well showing the most serious face out of the group. He quickly leaps off Jerry making the teen gasp in a frightened manner as they all see the green liquid creature rush right towards Ido as the old man moved back to which Lasher leaps right on him. Everyone looked alarm to which they were going do something but the doctor stops, showing that he was alright he felt a bit more stronger to which he was a bit shaken up with how he bonded with Lash as he straightens his back along with looking much more better then before.

Ido: "I'm ok, or rather. Feel better than ever."

Speaking as he soon spins his hammer in a fast like manner as well showed that even with the weight of the rocket like weapon, he moved it around like if it was light as a feather.

McTeague: "Damn, so these critters are with us then?"

Asking Cassie since she somehow made peace with them along with Alita to which the symbiote dog looks at the ones without symbiotes as Leela looked a bit interested by this.

Leela: "So, were going do this? Were actually heading with Zalem and supposedly to face the same guy who made Grewhiska as well other types of cyborgs that have killed some of the most dangerous beings in the galaxy as well have managed to avoid any kind of capture for the things he has done?"

Trying to see if this was actually going to happen, that her along with everyone in the room were about to go right into Zalem as well kill the mad scientist. The dog, looks at her along with Jerry and McTeague to which the males walk over in which they walk over seeing how this wasn't going to stop any time sooner. As well looked ready for what is going to happen, they were going to march right up to Zalem as well ready to end Nova once and for all.

Leela: "I just really hope I don't die first."

Speaking in a manner of thinking this was going end badly, to which the three aimed their palms at the dog to which the three remaining Klyntar's rushed into that of the two humans and cyborg. Agony and Phage went into that of Leela and Jerry, while Stalker went into McTeague as he didn't shutter like before to which he merely remains calm as the three were now hosts to the Klyntar's.

_"Huh, you feel quite comfy then in the birds I spent my time being in. Also, your quite strong will for a human."_

Agony complementing Leela to which she might have been a bit curious of how she took that kindly in which her right hand looks purple like as it got covered in symbiote like arm. Leela felt a bit stronger as she grabs a metal bar near her to which she breaks it in half, laughing a bit surprised she felt stronger then ever. Jerry, felt a bit new to this as Phage pops from the back of him showing a razor sharp smile.

Phage: "It is good to be that of with a host that is bigger then a animal, in which now we can do some damage."

Jerry: "Right, just don't eat brains. There plenty of good meals then being a carnivore."

Replying to his new ally in which McTeague, looks at Stalker who let out a small like growl greeting him to which the warrior merely tips his hat to him. As the six symbiotic warriors looked at each other, they look outside as the drones were still looking for any sign of symbiotic presence to which this place would be quickly spotted soon.

Ido: "If we are going do this, then how can we reach Zalem? The sky will be surrounded with the drones."

Warning them in which Alita thinks about the ship that they saw in the underworld, it was still functional but could exactly fly with the damage that has happened to it. Looking at the centurion that for practice, this gave her a idea to which Leela could possibly use the parts within it to get the destroyed ship operational. They could get close enough to Zalem to which they could land right smack dab to the land as well let the Klyntar's do the work. Noticing Buddy, standing by her sword she walks over and looks at it as well up at the floating city ready to take down Nova as well rid this world of him once and for all, not just for herself but everyone that had suffered from his cybernetic control.

* * *

Back in Zalem, Nova has right now put the floating city on all alert as well had his most cyborgs that he had design for just the occasion. As well had full forces ready to shoot anything that would come into the city if they were enemy. Standing in command center, he looked at the screens of the drones sent across the towns trying to see if there were any signs of Alita, Cassie or even that of the symbiotes.

_"Acting stealthy? You must be getting terrified Venom. How amusing."_

To which he continues to look for any signs of them in the streets, however one of the members of the group to which they were looking at something on the screen. Flying right up one of the cables, it appeared to be a malfunctioning URM containment ship to which it was showing black smoke as well falling.

Nova: "Impressive, they have made a ship from the past to which would attack us. To which, should be left forgotten."

Ordering the members to which they begin to fire upon the wreckage on the ship, though the old ship was able to handle the attacks as well avoiding the incoming blasts. The guns locked onto the ship were able to make it right to the edge of the city, right close to the way a wing fell off right where they were on the side of it. Spiraling out of control, the ship was lucky enough to crash into several buildings to which they hit into that of a street. As soon it crashed into the street, several Zalem guards as well units came as well surrounded the ship to which they aimed guns, cannons as well different types of weaponry at the ship.

"By the order of Desty Nova, you are charged for flying in a enemy war ship as well destroying the area."

A captain spoke out announcing the crimes of the intruders, looking at the door to which they would see anyone would come out. The metallic door soon busts right through it's hinges as well destroys a vehicle as well sends several guards flying into the ground. Training their guns at the entrance, they waited to see what would come out as they began to notice something. Walking out from the ship was Alita, who had Venom's black suit over her to which her face was shown as well holding her sword. Gripping the handle as well having a war like expression on her face, she growls as soon enough she raises her sword up in the air as well watched as the men looked at her confused of what would happen next.

Alita & Venom: "Lethal Protectors, now!"

They roared out in unison to which four cyber dogs rushed out making the men look confused, though they soon noticed five beings jumping out of the ship to which they were Klyntar creatures. Color like individuals, they all had claws as well tendrils coming out from the sides to which they let out a powerful war cry as well leapt right at them to which the assault on Nova had commence.


	9. Evolution of both sides

_**"Destruction, that is how most civilization thrive through cycles of their lives as well evolve with the battles they have survived through. To which, the URM's have always fought for the protection of innocent civilizations as well to preserve the peace for all that exist in this galaxy. The Klyntar, a race of symbiotic liquid based organism that desire to have a planet to which they could call home as well find hosts to which they could survive with as well food for them to keep their primal like instincts at bay. Both races have had different goals to which had lead both of them to face one another in combat, to which they have lost their friends and loved ones during their conflict. However, their main enemy to which they are now force to work with that of humans as well two URM females in which they are going right towards a foe to which he has ruin both of their lives. Nova, the dragon to which he had experimented on lives of the innocent as well using their weaknesses to make them into something of a nightmare. To which they were about to face him as Alita, leading her friends as Venom leads his brothers and sister right to the center of Zalem to which they would end his reign over this world as well avenge the sins to which he has committed."**_

* * *

"OPEN FIRE!"

Shouted the chief of the security force of Zalem as the men as well weaponry around them began to reign down bullets, missiles as well different types of arsenal to which they aimed at the six symbiotic like individuals as well the hellhounds to which the men were distracted by that of the monsters that were right now attacking each of them. From what could be seen from the other buildings, certain individuals saw that of six beasts with different types of colors slashing through the forces like if they were nothing to which they were destroying the ships floating above them as well vehicles on the ground.

Lasher: "Killing cyborgs, the thrill of fighting with family. I miss this!"

Shouting as he was holding Ido's rocket hammer as well spins it around taking down several cyborgs standing by him trying to shoot him as the green symbiote flips over one of them to which he launches them straight into the ground. His back soon shows tendrils to which he pierces right through the men as well tosses them to the side as well looking excited at this while Ido groans at how he acted.

_"Focus Lasher, don't let your bloodlust forget why where here. Were doing this to avenge your people as well Alita's."_

Reminding him to which the green creature realized that his urge to kill got the better of him, regaining focus he charges right at more forces coming at him to which he was passing by a much larger like symbiote which was Phage. The orange like symbiote was like Venom but medium size as well lifting that of a destroyed ship, he looked at that of several men trying to shoot the dogs to which he throws it right at them men squishing them as well making a explosion. He then does a powerful like roar to which he makes his presence known throughout the street making several men run from him.

Phage: "Was that good?"

_"Yeah, though just don't let the guard down big guy."_

Jerry speaking to him like a coach to which he notices several like drones coming his way, they began firing sonic like blasts at him to which Phage grabs a car to block out the blasting to which the force pushes him back. Standing his ground, he soon slings it around like a sledgehammer crashing it right into the drones making them explode. The muscle like symbiote checks out the rest of the place seeing most of them dwindle downwards as well frightens them off, however he didn't notice for that their were sniper men on top of a building to which they had a good shot at the large like orange brute.

"I got eyes on one of the symbiotes. Ready to take him out in three, two.."

Before he could say, a purple like tendril snatches the mans gun as well another one to which it was that of Agony as she leaps right on the ledge aiming at them to which she smirks at them to which she chuckles at him.

Agony: "Hey boys, mind if we play with these?"

To which she soon fires upon them as well shoots the men downwards making sure they didn't get back up as she continued to waste them. Soon enough she ran out of ammo to which she drops the guns, looking at the men she leaps down checking out their equipment.

_"I think we can do much better with this stuff then having them shoot at people as well others."_

Leela suggesting to her in which Agony begins to look at the gear, snatching each of the men's armor as well weaponry she soon changes her look from that of the others as well looked like a mechanized symbiote. Using the scanners, she saw several more men coming their way to which McTeague and Stalker could handle. His appearance was like the time when the old man bonded with Venom only he was now blue. Looking at them without moving, their hellhounds lined up in order to which they snarled at the in coming enemies.

_"Ok Stalker, show me what you can do."_

Giving the symbiote hunter the go as Stalker cracks both of his knuckles to which he goes on all four as well changes his appearance to that of a wolf, letting out a grizzly like howl the dogs by his side soon charge across the sides about to flank them. However he had their attention on him in which he leaps right across them to which he avoids their shots as well rockets at them to which he leaps right at them to which he lands right onto them. Biting their necks as well slashing half of the men, the hellhounds do the same catching them by surprise to which the symbiotic wolf soon changes back into a humanoid and grabs a gun and breaks it in front of a terrified man. The symbiotic face soon devolves show McTeague's face as well him smirking at him as well adjusting his hat looking down on him.

McTeague: "I think you should start running son."

Giving him some friendly advice to which the man runs away as he looks at Alita and Cassie working side by side, so far the two were using their skills as well taking out the machines left to right as well the men that tried to take them down with their weapons. The red headed girl was in control as well felt like Carnage was liking her to which she let the girl use her axes as well helping her avoid getting hurt.

Cassie: "Although this is satisfying to fight with family, how are we going get to the center of the city? It's guarded by a lot more men then this."

Asking her to which Alita looks up at the buildings to which if they can go forward, they should take it up in the air as Venom soon covers her face to which he takes control as he whistles at the others in which they look at their black suited brother.

Venom: "Jump."

Giving out a simple order to which they look upwards at one of the buildings to which they see Agony pointing to where the building was where Nova might be at, to which they all leapt up climbing the walls like animals while Phage was the only one to which Jerry refused to do it.

Jerry: "I'm afraid of heights."

Replying to the orange creature as they saw the other symbiotes making their way towards that of the base to which Phage didn't have to time be left back. Trying to think of what his siblings would say, he merely sighs as he thinks of something threating.

Phage: "Get up the fucking building before I eat your brains."

Speaking in a dark like tone to which Jerry gulps at the threat, seeing how he was more threating he soon moves forward which made Phage do a friendly like grin as he climbs up the wall with the others. The six symbiote warriors leaping across the rooftops right at the building to which they soon see the area getting their weaponry primed and ready as they aimed around for any sign of Kylntar detection. Stopping right near a building to which they notice the guns to which they take cover, their faces soon reveal the individuals to which they needed a moment for them to which they need to think of their plan.

Alita: "So far those cannons have enough fire power to tear us apart, plus that it might have some defenses which might blow us away as well possibly make us deaf. In making it short, we might be royally screwed."

Leela: "Huh, that what I and Agony were about to say. Though, I think we might want to look at this in another perspective. Look."

Pointing at one of the door's in which they showed several men coming out to which it seemed like they were searching for them as Cassie thought a plan as Alita noticed it. Going the down the side of the building as well making sure they weren't notice, they stayed out of their symbiote suits so they would be detected by the drones to which they were able to make it downstairs as well see that of several men in uniforms as well searching the area. McTeague, whistling to his dog to get some men attention to which they soon bark right at some several men to which they rush right at the dogs. Waiting for the right moment, the hellhounds lead them into the building as Alita quickly knocks the men out to which they were easily beaten as they were human. Looking at the gear, they began to get them right on as well quickly to which Nova would know they would be up to something, soon enough all six of them had on gear to which they could blend right into the security.

Ido: "The equipment we have on will allow us to enter the building, though we might need to be quick. We need to leave anything that might draw attention."

To which he looks at McTeague as his hellhounds drew out the most, McTeague gives his four dogs commands to which they stay hidden from sight as well wait for him to call for help. They notice some helmets to which they place them on as they soon march right to the entrance to where the men came out from, walking in order as well trying to not get detecting they saw several men rushing out to patrol Zalem as they took their chance and went into the door to which they quickly headed inside within the building to find Nova and end this once and for all.

* * *

Right in the massive building, the six looked around noticing the massive interior as most of the place had guards along with turrets locked onto to anyone that didn't look like they worked here. Alita, looks around the place as it was heavily guarded to which they had to be careful.

Alita: "Cassie, your the only one that has seen the place. Do you know where Nova is?"

Asking her in a whisper to which the red headed girl, merely looked a bit having faint memories of being in this place. So far there were lights going off in her head as well that of the sounds of her screams filling each hallways as the more she remembered the more that it felt like Carnage was going come out. However, Alita placed her hand on the girl's shoulder showing that she wouldn't let her fear takeover her to which Cassie merely nodded to her feeling a bit safe to which she looks around noticing the elevators in which that was the beast way to get right to Nova. Leading them, they quickly tried to not get noticed be anyone the six quietly walked towards the elevator as they all hope into it as well see the levels to which there were around hundred.

Leela: "Jeez, the first time I get to see Zalem and it's to tear down the one who's been running it. Is it weird that I kind of like it?"

Asking them to which the others gave her expression to which it was something strange to ask under these circumstances since they are heading right to Nova as they notice one of the secure floors. Alita, presses one of the buttons to which they begin to travel upwards as they began to hear some music.

_"The moment is quite awkward with this type of music playing."_

Venom spoke to which Alita chuckles seeing how this wasn't the right time to make jokes under these circumstances, though so far with how they have been together with Cassie and Carnage as well deal with loads of problems. It was nice to let out a small laugh, though she tried to get serious to which McTeague taps his foot getting impatient as the elevator soon stops due to it being too heavy.

McTeague: "Huh, somebody here must be too heavy."

Looking at them to which they soon see the doors open right where they were in a hallway, so far it looked vacant as they slowly walked out to where they looked around. In which, they soon hear a powerful like screech to which it sounded like a announcement.

_"Greetings, I hope you all are enjoying your visit here in Zalem. To which, this sight would be your last."_

Nova speaking throughout the speakers in which it affected the symbiotes as well the others thinking that they would not survive the trip here to which made them a bit upset as well not going let his sentence get to them.

Alita: "You should know not to seen men with guns then warriors, to which you better hope you don't see all of us."

Stating her words in a serious manner to which they were ready to tear him open as well make sure that he would end his experiments as well types of tortures to the people here as well the rest of the towns below them. To which, they began to notice something as they looked below them seeing the people inside running out as it was scientists as well individuals that worked in the building. To which, soon enough coming from the floors was Centurions primed and ready to which they had their guns locked onto them in which the six saw them over the railings.

Ido: "Will hold them off."

"What?!"

Everyone asking the doctor seeing how this was being planned out, this battle was with Alita and Cassie facing off against Nova. They came for being the protection, if they waste their strength on the war machines then they would lose some of their strength in this fight. Alita, remembering something from her past that meant something to her which was important during that of her training in this type of situation.

Alita: "Cut off the head of the dragon."

Repeating those certain words that she heard in which that meant something to her, if they head straight right at Nova then they would end this. Breathing in deep she hands him her blade to which she looks at her father as well hugs him. Everyone looked at the two as Cassie does the same to which it felt like they weren't going to see him as well seeing if she might see them again.

McTeague: "Quit this family moment, will see each other again. Just go kill that asshole."

Breaking up the moment to which Alita and Cassie see their friends having hope to which the two can handle Nova. The four looked down at the centurions in which they removed some of their disguise since it might have slowing them down to which Leela tried to get a war face on.

Leela: "Alright, going up against a squad of centurion robots. Sounds like fun, if I could reprogram one. We can destroy them."

Giving herself as well Agony encouragement as well the others as the four soon leapt off the level as well began to change into their symbiote forms as they soon jump right onto the robots as well begun tearing them apart. Alita and Cassie watched as they soon turned their attention to that of the hallway in which they soon notice a door opening for them. Looking at each other as well not knowing what be instore for them. They walked towards the door in which they would be prepared for whatever might happen inside.

_**In the room**_

Walking within the room as well seeing that of the darken area, they saw nothing until a screen came right open to which they saw that of ships. URM ships in which they were patrolling planets as well protecting them from other invading forces. While another screen showed Klyntar's invading a planet by raining down from the stratosphere in asteroids.

_"Although you know of each other's histories, you both share similarities such as visiting worlds. One side, just as well fair seeks to be protectors as well wish to see the innocent as well weak rise. While the other, dominates as well controls the strong in order to survive, in which has brought you two to me."_

He explained as they continued to walk not seeing anything but more screens of the two species meeting other planets with live as well doing things such as fighting by their sides as well the other fighting as them to which controlling them.

_"Though now, when I came along. I brought both of your worlds together in which has lead to many lives being lost as well to the point where you have forced to work together."_

Speaking around them in which if it was like a mind game against them, not trying to get distracted. The two along with Venom and Carnage continued to remain focused as well try to find the man to which there was no sign of him to which it merely irritated them.

_"However, the one creature within you as well the core Alita. Are so much more then that of Cassie, to which ends we should work together. Imagine what we could accomplish, this world would thrive beyond belief as well everyone would be stronger."_

Giving her a idea of what would happen if she handed him her core along with Venom since he was the strongest to kill Riot, but with this temptation she was remembered of that of Cassie. She was design to kill her in which she was able to repel against him as well learn to work with Carnage. Venom, tired of this man's voice comes out of hiding to which Alita looks looking around in a angered like manner.

Venom: "Liar! All you care of is being more stronger! Not for anyone but yourself, in which you have tortured that of my child as well numerous species. I hear them, their screams echo across this room!"

To which the lights quickly turn right on in which a horrifying sight was to be seen, there were several like tanks around them as well bodies that had humans as well cyborgs within it. Most of them had symbiotic like traits merged to which they were all considered failure as well unable to live, Cassie saw each one of them having a red like essence from that of her to which she was terrified thinking that was she like this? A experiment that was lucky to survive this. Alita, saw this as Cassie was about to lose control until the doors opened from the side. The two looked at what was standing at the entrance to which it was none other then Nova, wearing metal like glasses as well showing his blue eyes, he kept a calm exposure as well looking at the two girls as this was quite something he had hopped for within months of learning of Alita's arrival.

Nova: "Cassie, my child. Alita, the original. Put aside the differences of both species to become something more, others wise you will fall behind evolution and end up as a..."

Before he could finish, a powerful like chop was heard to which Alita saw that of Carnage. Who's entire body covered Cassie's in red and black as she threw a axe right at Nova making his head come right off as it lands right onto the ground. The girl along with Venom looked shocked at this to which it was a clean like kill, Though her right hand soon grabs the head and splits it a part with her claws as she looked angered as well satisfied at what she did. However, before Carnage could enjoy vengeance they began to hear something. That of laughter to which they saw the headless body still standing, looking shock the two girls saw the body unbuttoning it's shirt to reveal a second head to which it was Nova as he smiled sinister like.

Nova: "Did you really think, that someone who has slain both symbiotes and URM would not have a backup plan?"

Asking Carnage in which his head soon slowly goes back onto his shoulders as he covers himself, soon enough his clothes began to move in a strange like fashion. His clothing begins to tear apart as well shows of a metallic like exoskeleton in which it soon glows light blue to which his size began to grow to that of Venom's size as the two girls step back looking at this transformation.

Nova: "If my, words cannot convince you to join me in becoming something better. Then allow me, to use the skills and powers you have obtained, to make this world in what it's suppose to be. Perfection!"

Announcing as he looked charged up as well showing a expression of anger ready to fight the two of them as Alita's body soon got covered in Venoms black like suit to which she remained the same size while Carnage extended her claws as the two were ready for the fight they were possibly not ready for.


	10. Maximum Carnom

_**"For most of the time Alita has been awoken, she has seen conflict from a past life up to now with her new life to which she was given thanks to Ido. The things she has done has been up to now trying to learn her past as well protect others to which has lead her to this very moment. From joining with that of a deadly symbiotic creature known as Venom, to joining up with another URM solider from the war as well helping her symbiotic daughter learn about being more then a natural killer. In which the two have formed plenty of friends as well found some from that of the past to join them in this very moment to take on Nova. The scientist that had been involved with the natural causes of the mad cyborgs on the run in Iron city, to centurions stalking the grounds keeping order within the city. He had a grip of almost everything that has happened here. Now, it was time to make amends as well have him pay for what he has done, to that end Alita will make sure that he would not come back from the punishment she was about to deliver onto him, as for Venom. He would allow him to feel all manners of pain throughout his body to which he promise that his death would be excoriating as well making him beg for death. Cassie, on the other hand was thinking just like Carnage would be in such as going to make sure he would never experiment on anyone as well have him beg for mercy after what he did to her as well Carnage. They only need to defeat him in this cybernetic body of his to which they could not imagine of what it could do to them, in which it would be more enjoyable to tear him apart piece by piece."**_

* * *

Right now in the room, the two girls looked right at Nova to which the mad scientist showed them a expression of that of anger as well about to end them quickly. Standing right at them, Nova does the first move to which he shoots out his own type of tendrils from his fingers in which it looked like something from the symbiotes. Moving quickly from the side, Alita and Cassie avoid the attack to which the scientist makes his metal like tendrils go right after them in a heat seeking like manner. Watching the movement, Carnage dices one of them to where it landed right on the ground in which they saw the dismembered tendril on the ground. Nova, looked unamused to which the tendril slowly disintegrates as well moves forward back to him as Alita saw that there were bugs.

Nova: "Nanites, remarkable aren't they? After studying the your lover's traits as well your berserker body. I engineered this nanite like body to combat even you, to make it simple for your minds. I can do whatever you do, much faster."

Explaining them in a cold manner as he soon leaps at them to which Alita flips away from him as he tried to punch her but his fists lands into the ground making a hole right through it. Seeing this immense strength, Alita quickly lands on her feet to which she charges at him as the two begin to engage in hand to hand combat as the white haired scientist was able to catch up with her punching as well how fast she was moving. Blocking each attack, Nova examined the possible estimate of what type of move she would use to which he tried to reach his chest. Grabbing her fist, he hurls her right at a table smashing her right on her back as well on the ground. Before he could try another move, Carnage webs his back as well pulls him back as she drags him away from her mother as she quickly changes her hands into axes.

Carnage: "If anyone will try and hurt her in a brutal manner, it's going be family!"

To which she tried to slash right at him though he avoided each attack seeing how her tactics was that of shredding something piece by piece as well making sure it was totally destroyed. Grabbing both of her arms, he holds her in place to which he smiles at her to which Carnage merely flips over and lands on his back as her hair soon extends long like as well pierces through his chest stabbing it multiple times. Though this didn't feel like nothing as he makes his body solid as her hair like tendrils couldn't go right through him as he throws the animal like girl off him to the side. Alita, getting up from the attack she webs the top above him and brings it down on him crashing right down getting him buried in the destroyed ceiling.

_"He will not stay down, we must use everything to kill him."_

Alita: "You mean really go all out on him, we never done that before."

To which she has never actually have done, there were some cases where Venom was able to take on anyone as well make sure the enemy would stay down. However in which case for the likes of Nova, who have made modifications to his body to hold off almost any type of punishment. In this situation, it was probably best to go all out in which they saw their daughter not caring as Cassie was possibly doing the same in which no matter what Nova did. She kept trying to slash right through his fighting as well nanite like body as well land a claw mark or that of a slash right onto him.

_"Carnage, we need to work as one. Nova's body is more advanced then anything, we need to see if he has any weaknesses."_

Cassie spoke within Carnages head as she continued to focus on the fight as well move around like a spider trying to avoid his attacks, watching how the young girl moved he decided to stop this as his arms open up that of fire like weaponry. They soon shoot out fire as they burn Carnage's legs to which it was blue fire scorching her, this made the young girl scream as she fell on the ground as well try to put it out. Walking over to the burnt girl he was about to do it some more, but not before getting grabbed by a large like symbiote like hand which was Venom who was now in the game as well began to slam him across the area with his face hitting the metal ground.

Venom: "Do! Not! Hurt! My! Daughter!"

Announcing his protection over her along with Cassie as he continue to do this until Nova lands right on his feet, holding his ground while Venom does some punching at him. The man quickly grabs his whole left arm and breaks it, the symbiote screams and kicks him in the stomach before tossing him to the side. Standing up from the attack, his arm begins to heal in which he growls at Nova as the white haired scientist merely groans at how annoying this creature had become.

Nova: "To think, your genes as well powers interested me. In which now I see in the hands of a monster, they are put to shame."

Talking down right at the black suited monster in which his shoulders began to open up to that of small like shoulder cannons, he soon emits a ultra sound which causes Venom to lose control as most of his skin was falling right off from his body revealing Alita. Seeing the true prize, he reaches to her as Alita notices him trying to grab her as well rip her apart from Venom. Trying to ignore the pain, she holds onto his right hand while Venom was laying on the floor to which she tears a part his arm and destroys one of his sound like cannon shoulders making him move back.

Alita: "I had Venom ripped from me once, it won't happen again."

To which the symbiote soon goes back into her in which she flips back up and soon punches his face repeated like in which the URM girl didn't stop hitting, each blow landing directly into his face. Cassie, takes control as Carnage needed to stay within her to regenerate the fire that burned her legs as the red headed girl looked around noticing some few tools in the back. Thinking of something, she decides to rush towards it as well was about to try something else to which might help them win the fight. Alita continues to dish out some damage without the need of Venom as she was able to avoid the movement of his attacks, though Nova blocked most of her attacks as the two were at a standing point.

Nova: "You have so much potential Alita, why work with a monster that killed many people across the stars then a man that merely desires to evolve and upgrade people so they could be better?"

Asking her trying to make the girl lose focus as the URM girl quickly lets go and quickly turns from the side and begins to punch his ribcage as well spin making him unable to catch up to her. In which he makes the side of his arms into blades as he does a quick slice through her chest making a clean mark on her as she moves back. The wound on her showed some blue blood in which she heals quickly, though Nova soon turns his right hand to that of a blade as he was about to rip the core from her chest as well end this fight swiftly. However, before he could do that there was a sudden burst of energy from a weapon in the room to which it looked like a poorly made gun as Cassie was holding it as well was able to hit Nova.

Cassie: "That's for all those electro shock based therapy sessions you put me in!"

Letting out her anger as she soon begins to fire the weapon a bit more as the charged like gun began blasting of shots at Nova making him move back from Alita as a few of the nanites fell right off him to which the weapon she used was making him lose control. Though, it soon began to not work as Cassie looked a bit worried about the weapon that was deactivated now. Waling over her he was about to try and do something to the young girl, though Alita webs a nearby metal bar and stabs it right into his waist making him scream as he looks at the woman in which he back hands Alita. Though her left arm got controlled by Venom as he throws him at a wall as well notices a few electrical like cables, noticing them as well the pair rip them right off from the ground as well pushes the cables right into his chest as the man screams in pain to which the electricity was making Nova lose focus as he hits the side of Alita as he soon notices his body going out of control as his body begins to change it's appearance going from humanoid to giant as he slams the ground as well begins shooting flames across the ground in which had the two move back from the rampaging cyborg as he makes a run for it.

Alita: "He's gotten to destructive, the electricity has made him go overboard."

In which the two see Nova running through the hallway destroying almost everything as well the building as the nanites may have been fried from the electrocution.

_"So? If he gets destroyed then it's no problem of ours. The pain he is feeling will be more painful until we get our hands on him."_

Alita: "No you idiot, if he his body is going unstable. Then he might hurt the others, they aren't like me and Cassie."

Explaining to him as his brothers not be able to face off with a cybernetic like crazed scientist to which his weaponry might harm the others, looking at Cassie she walks over to which she began to listen of what Venom plan was if they could end this fight once and for all.

Cassie: "Do you have a plan that can kill him? Cause I think Carnage might want to just blow him up by grabbing onto the most dangerous bombs here."

Alita: "No, Venom. Has a suggestion which he needs to know if you can handle it, because it's the only way we can end Nova."

Giving her resort which sounded like if it was dangerous, however with Nova having his nanite body going out of control as well having weapons on him that could tear her friends apart as well the symbiotes. She would try anything, nodding to her she grabs right onto her right hand as well hers in which Venom and Carnage's symbiotes begins to slowly formed together as they were combing into something that might withstand the out of control Nova as the white haired mad man

_**At the lower level**_

In the same area of where the others were at, they had luckily destroyed most of the centurions that had been summoned to destroy the four as they were all tired as well looked like they had enough destruction for a whole week. Ido, looking around as well noticed the others trying to not let their tiredness get the better of them.

Jerry: "Do you think Alita and Cassie got Nova dead yet? Cause I seriously want to lay down as well do absolutely nothing."

Asking as he laid down looking at the outside to which there was no sign of any kind of guards or weapons coming after them, this seemed like a good thing until they began to hear something from right above them in which sounded like that of crashing.

Leela: "You really need to know when to shut up after things are done?"

In which they soon see a giant metallic like figure coming right down at them to which crashes at the ground making the four move away from whatever hit the ground right in front of them. They got their answer as it was Nova as his blue eyes looked angered as well unable controlling his out of control suit to which he looks at the four symbiote humans as they got up looking ready to fight.

McTeague: "Guess where back on the clock guys."

He spoke in which Stalker's face came over as the predator like Symbiote rushed at him to which Nova turns his right nanite like arm into a sound blaster as he shoots right at him sending the old man to a wall. The others get suited up as they quickly went at him to which the out of control nanite cyborg was able to shoot out metallic like tendrils out to which they try to hit Phage and Agony. The siblings were lucky enough to avoid the silver like blades, but they were quickly stopped by one of the tendrils going right through their shoulders stopping them in their tracks.

Agony: "Like using tech? Then how about this metal dick!"

To which she activates a small device she made from the remains of the destroyed centurions around them, quickly enough several of the machines show their turrets in which they began to open fire on the cyborg. Nova, ducking from fire he soon quickly leaps across the walls just like if he was a robot symbiote as he uses his sonic blasters on the turrets destroying them. As well makes his fires turn into fire with the guns mantled on his wrists as he punches the two symbiotes and burns them as he then throws them out the windows.

Nova: "All symbiotes, but weak. Not exactly the ones I..."

Before finishing, his head gets hit across the side which he turns his head seeing that of Ido with Lasher over him to which the scientist smiled as he scanned the body noticing it was the human doctor that help Alita become alive again.

Nova: "The famous Ido, I must say your wife and child would be glad to know there father had been able to come here. Though, it is saddening that they won't see you die, but at least you will join them. Along with your new daughter."

Ido & Lasher: "Don't you dare talk about them!"

Shouting at him as their anger was able to shoot out more tendrils then before as they went through most of Nova's as well his in which the two were at a stand off. They continued this until Nova soon got the better hand as he grabs the tendrils and rips them right out of Lasher's back, Ido feeling the pain falls on the ground but wouldn't back down as his anger kept fueling Lasher as the green creature soon leaps at him as well tries to slash right through Nova. However, his sonic like blasters make the man go right on the ground to which he pins down the old man. Turning his right hand into a long blade, Nova stabs him right through Ido's chest as he and Lasher scream as the two tried to ignore the pain. Though, not knowing to Nova, Ido had Alita's blade to which he pulls it from the side as well stabs it in the core of Nova's chest in which he groans at the quick stab.

Ido: "Not so weak, are we?"

Asking Nova to which the white haired scientist slaps the blade away to which it goes right up in the air, not noticing the sword lands right into the hands of someone he didn't notice. Looking upwards, Nova notices a shocking sight as well Ido and Lasher as they looked at something that is something truly shocking as well petrified. Standing above the same floor, was a woman with that of the mixtures of red and black together. Having a figure of Alita as well a muscular like appearance of Venom as the woman had white eyes as well a mixture of flowing red and black hair to which was blowing to the side.

Nova: "What, monstrosity is this?"

Asking the symbiote like woman to which she stood silent as the figure leaps right down as spins her blade right at him to the point where she chops his entire arm of making Nova step back as this type of attack surprising him.

Ido: "Alita?"

"No father, neither Alita or Cassie. Venom nor Carnage, we are the child of two warriors and two creatures. We represent lives that were lost in war as well the vengeance that shall be shown today. Our rage is unstoppable as well our hatred to Nova..."

She spoke in unison as the woman turns her attention at Nova in which his right arm was showing signs of electricity as he tried to ignore the pain, grabbing a near by destroyed centurion head as he throws it at her. In which the woman slashes the head in half in one clean slice to which she looked angered by this attack.

"We are maximum destruction in it's deadliest form, we are Carnom!"

Shouting in a angered like manner to which she spins her blade at him to which Nova makes a left blade to which the two began a sword fight between each other as they were at the same level. They continued to attack in which Carnom ignites her blade into blue as well slices most of his nanite like parts to which the flame was able to make sure the nanites were fried as well unable for him to heal. Though Nova decided to shoot his sonic blasters at him. Somehow the vibration as well the symbiotic like fusion made it impossible for them to separate as well fall a part. He continued to fight them to which Carnom was able to use her symbiote and soon throws him across outside to which the strength of Carnom was too much. Looking at the symbiotic like woman, he saw her like if she was perfection to which she walked from left to right as well aimed her blade at him to which he smiled at the sight of her.

Nova: "You, are what this world must be. To survive, to become the strongest as well powerful."

Speaking in a few words to which he's body was a bit damaged from the brutalizing in which Carnom looked at herself, to her eyes she felt the pain as well the loss of people that Alita and Venom have lost to this man. While for Cassie and Carnage, the pain that he had given them to become a unbridle force to be reckon with.

Carnom: "To survive, we must of course survive. However humans as well weak ones such as yourself should not experiment on yourselves, to which you are more weaker then any human on this planet."

Stating the fact that no matter what kind of horrific type of experiment he could do, he would never achieve to becoming a perfect being. To which as the symbiotic hybrid looked downwards at the beaten like Nova. the giant like symbiote woman slowly defuses becoming that of two in which he see's Alita and Cassie looking down at him as he slowly began to heal, holding the blade tight the woman was about to end it. To which, she was about to kill Nova as this was the one thing that she had wanted to see that of him dying. However, the feeling of this was well in front of Cassie made her tense up. Venom, wanted to do this for a while to which he holds the blade, noticing Nova about to try something he decides to stab right into his core as well slowly pulls it right out of his body in which shocks Cassie as well Alita.

_"Sorry Alita, but if you will not do it. I will, to make sure he will not harm our family."_

Alita: "I know, but.."

She stops to which Cassie was about to alert her in which they saw Nova's head's eyes glowing about to fire something to which she ignites her sword as well cuts his head right off his neck making it fly right upwards as well stabs it right through.

Alita: "You need to cut off the head, to make sure the beast dies."

Acknowledging how to end a enemy to which, she burns the head making it slowly turn into ash as Cassie watched. Carnage watching as well she merely smiles at the sight within the human as the nightmare was over, looking over the side the two looked at the others in which they were slowly limping over to her as Alita and Cassie merely smile at the sight to which they looked concern if they were hurt as well see if they needed help. As well begin the process of getting things much better for Zalem as well the rest of Iron city below as there were a lot of things to do in which it would be long as well have a lot of challenges around the way.

* * *

_**Several weeks later**_

After the death of Nova as well him being exposed as the maniac scientist that Nova is, to which has lead to many people seeing the man as he truly is. Later on, Alita showed the people that the symbiotes aren't exactly monsters but aliens needing a home to which would be peaceful to other humans if left to their own devices. For the others, they begun to make sure that Iron city would be restored to their natural way of live to which it would be peaceful as well there would be no more death across the towns. The roles of how it would be was a bit rough for the others but the group were able to handle it, Ido had become the medical officer of most of Zalem as well Iron city to which he had many people work for him as he built a hospital for both the floating city as well Iron city so they all could get the medical attention they needed. McTeague, became Iron city's leader of the hunter warriors in which they would watch over the city instead of the machines that Zalem would send. To which, he made sure that any residence of criminal activity would be taken down with that of mercy as well make sure the men who would do it would be punished. Leela and Jerry, not surprising took over the motor ball sport to which they didn't much that hardcore as whoever wins would get to go to Zalem as well anyone that tried their best could come as well. Lastly, Cassie had been in charge of the technological business that Nova was in charge of, meaning that she and Carnage made sure that the symbiotes would be welcome from here to the other cities below the ground as the other symbiotes would slowly reproduce to the point where they could coexist with the humans. All in the while was Alita, who was sitting at the edge of the city looking at Iron city as well a view of the land.

_"It is beautiful, this world is becoming."_

Venom speaking to her in which Alita nodded, with the jobs that everyone had gotten to the point where she was left with nothing more then being a protector. Watching over both Zalem and Iron city for any problems that would happen, so she along with Venom were basically could do anything they want.

Alita: "I know, and the way we had to do is kill dangerous cyborgs. A madman, have a child and lead a assault at a highly defensive city. Leading us to a beautiful view, best thing I could think of."

Thinking about how this had all happened, she felt Venom sliding out of the side being by her side as the two noticed Cassie as well Carnage in which she was able to find a way to come out as the two had some ice cream cones. She seats down by Alita enjoying the view by her mother in which the two symbiotes rubbed each other's heads to which showed that they were bonding. Alita, couldn't dream any better then this, a new world that will be created with patience as well learning to accept one another for what they are.


End file.
